ETERNO AZUL: REGRESO DE UN VIAJE DISTANTE
by Meiling55
Summary: Seis años viviendo bajo las sombras en Escocia esperando el momento para asestar el golpe final y derrocar al patriarca del clan regresa a América, donde la historia de mentiras y traiciones había comenzado, un corazón de hielo enterrado bajo la nieve del viejo continente y de su soledad conocerá el brillo de unos ojos verdes y quizás si tenía suerte, recordará volver a sonreír
1. Chapter 1

**ETERNO AZUL: REGRESO DE UN VIAJE DISTANTE**

_Esta lucha contra la soledad__  
__parece no acabar nunca__  
__Danos esperanza a través del amor, __  
__que resplandece en mí._

_Bajo la eterna e intensa lluvia, olvidé cómo sonreír__  
__en un mundo donde incontables sufrimientos se ciernen sobre nosotros, mi dolor discrepa de él_

_¿Se extinguió mi corazón en medio de aquella__  
__niebla de mentiras y disputas?_

_Como la flor que flota en el mar embravecido__  
__seguiré con mi camino, cruzando la tormenta._

_Caminaré pisando con firmeza la yerma tierra__  
__y seguiré adelante._

_Los sueños que deberían permanecer aquí__  
__y las esperanzas que fueron olvidadas__  
__se clavan en mi oxidado corazón._

_Ahogo mis gritos en lo más profundo de mi ser__  
__huyendo del dolor e incapaz de creer en nada._

_Más que lamentar el presente__  
__acumulé dudas y odio._

_Como el pájaro que canta en el furioso viento__  
__canta a lo lejos, resonando su eco en lo más alto del cielo._

_Así que, para iluminar ese oscuro cielo__  
__hay que mirar hacia el futuro, y observar su radiante resplandor._

_Para recuperar aquellos recuerdos de alegría y felicidad__  
__todos buscan y ansían alcanzar esa luz…_

_Para siempre durarán estos días interminables con los que permaneceré__  
__sin echarme atrás._

_Como la flor que flota en el mar embravecido__  
__seguiré con mi camino, cruzando la tormenta._

_Caminaré pisando con firmeza la yerma tierra__  
__y seguiré adelante._

_(Resucitated hope – Serie: Gosick)_

**PROLOGO.**

La nieve caía sobre su corazón acumulándose implacable en sus años de soledad, rodeado de personas extrañas desde el momento en que abrió sus ojos, desconfiando de todos tuvo que aferrarse a aquella persona que le había mostrado cariño paternal en su viaje de regreso al viejo continente.

El andar de los años en la tierra de sus orígenes lo fue esculpiendo con un carácter férreo y determinado, ante la falta de afecto incluso en su invalidez se había visto forzado a luchar solo, los paisajes de aquellas tierras siempre verdes y rodeadas todo el año de una mística neblina contribuían enormemente a que sintiera siempre una gran nostalgia que no sabía a qué o a quién atribuirla.

Todos esos años preparándose para un único propósito: derrocar al patriarca del clan.

Telarañas de ardides y conspiraciones lo rodearon desde el momento en el que puso pie en tierra firme, en aquella isla tan lejos de donde lo habían encontrado.

Su carácter honesto y responsable, fiel a sus principios lo hicieron convencerse de la verdad de las palabras que escuchó todos esos años, una familia unida que se vendría abajo si aquel heredero llegaba al poder, un heredero que huyó siempre de su deber y despilfarraba la fortuna en sus viajes, con el cual no se podía contar.

Era el momento de regresar, era el momento de cumplir con su deber.

Suspiró mientras observaba el impasible lago gris frente al castillo, las nubes cubrían parte de las montañas nevadas y al respirar el aire frío se cristalizaba, las gaitas se escuchaban lejanas en el pueblo y su mirada profunda y azul era fría, impasible como el lago a sus pies: no denotaba emoción alguna, simplemente, observaba.

Aquel brillo en sus ojos se había apagado mucho tiempo atrás y la sonrisa había quedado en el olvido, tal como la niebla cubría las montañas y no dejaba atravesar la luz del sol así era su corazón ahora.

Subió de nueva cuenta a su caballo blanco y cabalgó en él lo más rápido que pudo, sus dorados cabellos se movían sin control, ese paseo matinal siempre le hacía bien, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no tenía otro objetivo más que ese en realidad, no tenía pasado, solo ese presente que aquel en quien confiaba tanto le había enseñado, la única persona que estuvo a su lado en sus años inválido y que lo empujó a salir adelante.

Desde la alcoba de su habitación observó minuciosamente al joven que cabalgaba en aquella enorme propiedad y sonrió con la confianza de quien está a punto de realizar su más grande sueño.

- Primero será el patriarca… después Escocia….

- Es hora de irnos – Llegó un hombre de treinta años, cabello negro y ojos azules.

Aquel no dijo nada y simplemente se dio la vuelta para ordenar el carruaje.

- Ve por él.

- Enseguida… - Hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

_América… el lugar a donde huyeron los Andley después de intentar sublevarse contra Inglaterra._

Inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos cuando llegó la persona que menos esperaba ver.

- Prométeme que me escribirás! – Habló una voz un tanto llorona cuyo cuerpo se colgaba de él.

- Oliver! – Quitó el brazo de su amigo rápidamente – No te burles de ella.

- Lo siento, lo siento, había olvidado tu alto sentido de la moral, la vi en Londres y está muy bien, te manda sus cariños – Le sonrió triunfalmente.

- La veré dentro de un mes y no te molestes ya sé a lo que has venido.

- Ah lo sabes? Yo venía a decirte que si conoces a una preciosa americana por favor le hables de mí.

- No digas tonterías – Dijo molesto.

- No lo puedes saber, las jóvenes europeas no me agradan, quizás en América esté la solución para los dos.

- Qué es lo que me quieres decir? – Le habló el alto joven rubio sin voltear a verlo.

El otro sabía que tenía un deber que cumplir con esa familia, pero cuando nadie lo escuchara siempre le diría a su amigo lo que pensaba.

- Escúchame bien, estás seguro de querer hacer esto?

- Estoy decidido.

- Soy tu mejor amigo y sé quien en realidad eres.

- Si mal no recuerdo tu eres quien pregona que eres mi mejor amigo, nunca lo he dicho yo.

El otro suspiró pero después su mirada se tornó seria.

- Mi padre me ha pedido ir a Oriente, así que creo que no nos veremos en un largo tiempo.

Iba a responder cuando fue interrumpido.

- Joven, el señor lo está esperando.

- Enseguida iré – Dijo serio mientras se apeaba del caballo y lo llevó a la caballeriza.

El joven pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza.

- Ni siquiera me dijo adiós – Volteó a ver a ese sujeto siempre serio que acompañaba a todos lados al elegante jefe del clan en Escocia, Liam Andley y su rostro también se tornó serio – Cuida bien de mi amigo, adiós!

Pasaron la noche en un lujoso hotel en aquel puerto inglés, a la mañana siguiente zarpaba el barco rumbo a América, muy temprano por la mañana bajo un cielo nublado y frío ambos hombres, el joven de 19 años y el hombre de 55 observaron en silencio el zarpe del buque observando a las personas que habían ido a despedir a sus seres queridos, vieron por última vez aquella antigua ciudad del viejo continente.

El hombre observó de reojo la expresión impasible de su acompañante que sólo se limitaba a observar el paisaje de Southampton en la mañana.

- Espero que con esto quedes totalmente convencido de que es lo mejor.

- Cuando me lo dijiste no podía creerlo, sabía de sus huídas pero esto es inadmisible, lo que ha hecho, viviendo con ella.

- Por suerte lo localizamos antes de su presentación, debemos aprovechar esto.

- No permitiré que alguien tan irresponsable y falto de moral sea quien dirija nuestras vidas – Habló con decisión.

El otro sonrió satisfecho.

- Ya lo sabes, contigo la balanza a su favor cambiará radicalmente, espera cambios en los comportamientos de quienes le rodean, son aquellos que te traicionaron.

- Lo sé – Su mirada cambió a una de molestia – Si algo detesto es la hipocresía.

Se retiró sin decir más a quien le acompañaba.

- Eres el candidato perfecto… - Habló el otro mientras sostenía el emblema de oro del clan.

Un paisaje totalmente distinto era el que envolvía a América, el clima era cálido, los árboles estaban repletos de flores y frutos y el sol ayudaba en mucho al ánimo de las personas.

Demasiadas cosas habían pasado y su corazón aún continuaba recuperándose de aquella dolorosa separación en Nueva York.

- Gracias a Albert ahora estoy mejor – Caminó con una bolsa repleta de pan y fruta.

Pasó por el puesto de periódicos y observó que había otra fotografía de él.

- Al menos ya regresó a los escenarios... - Dijo cabizbaja, para qué se engañaba, aún dolía.

En aquel departamento en el que ambos vivían, el alto joven de ojos azules meditaba qué hacer, quería seguir ahí viviendo con ella pero, sabía que eso no podría ser por mucho tiempo, había recordado quién era él y cuál era su deber. Se puso de pie, lo mejor por ahora era disfrutar de su compañía, al menos por ahora no se sentía capaz de dejarla sola, no después de haber vivido otra separación.

- Albert!

- Candy! Iba a ir a buscarte - Trató de recobrar rápidamente la compostura.

Ella sacó la lengua.

- Siempre me ayudas con la cena al menos debía yo traer los ingredientes no crees?

Albert tomó las bolsas y se dirigió a la cocina mientras Candy se dirigió a la ventana, era una noche de primavera, se sentía mejor ahora pero aún la nostalgia invadía su corazón en ocasiones.

- Albert, tú nunca te irás verdad?

- Eh?

- Me di cuenta que existen muchas clases de separaciones, las voluntarias - Dijo refiriéndose a Terry – Y aquellas en las que el destino se lleva para siempre a las personas.

Esto último lo dijo con un tono de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido para él, sabía de quién hablaba, ella no lo sabía pero él pudo recordar al único pariente directo que le había quedado y que años atrás se había marchado, recordarlo le trajo gran tristeza a su corazón también.

- Te refieres a tu primer amor.

- Cuando nos conocimos venías y desaparecías sin decir nada.

- Así era yo? – Dijo avergonzado – Lo siento mucho Candy.

- No importa – Le sonrió – O no serías Albert.

Varias noches durmió abrazando su cofre de los tesoros, aquellos que le devolvían la paz robada todos esos años, a veces soñaba con aquella mirada azul que siempre la reconfortaba y una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro mientras dormía.

Luego de dos semanas de travesía el elegante barco atracó en Nueva York, observó la ciudad desde la cubierta, no logró recordar nada, caminó junto a su tío y después de años lejos de su tierra natal puso pies en tierra firme, por unos instantes nos se movió y observó el suelo que sus zapatos pisaban.

- Ocurre algo? – Preguntó el hombre.

- No, tuve una extraña sensación es todo, supongo que debe ser el que visito una tierra que luego de una breve estadía años atrás vuelvo a visitar.

Ese mismo día partieron hacia Chicago, ciudad donde él le había explicado que residía la mayoría de la familia, mientras viajaban en el lujoso automóvil el hombre le hizo una señal a quien siempre los acompañaba.

- Elliot, asegúrate de que nuestros nombres pasen desapercibidos – Le habló en voz baja.

- Como usted ordene.

La bulliciosa ciudad de Chicago los recibió al día siguiente, una ciudad llena de altos edificios, en esos momentos recorrían el amplio Boulevard Michigan, a su derecha observó el edificio Wrigley, el más alto de la ciudad, muchos lugares tenían un aire a los de Europa pero nunca igualando a los de Escocia, no supo definir si le gustaba o no aquel lugar.

- Aquí fueron obligados los Andley a huir, definitivamente una tierra llena de inmigrantes de clase inferior comparados con nosotros, ya nos ocuparemos de esto después – Dijo con desdén observando a vendedores ambulantes mientras viajaban en el elegante carro negro.

El otro no dijo nada.

- Ya lo localizaste? – Dijo por toda respuesta.

- Recibiré noticias esta tarde, descuida.

Llegaron al hotel más lujoso de toda Chicago y ahí pasaron la noche, pero él no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Qué le inquietaba? Abrió la ventana de su habitación y observó la noche estrellada, su opaca mirada azul seguía siendo la misma y tenía aquella expresión nostálgica que escondía muy bien de su tío.

Recordó, al menos lo único que podía recordar desde que había despertado después de un accidente que él le contó que tuvo, sus años de soledad en aquel castillo siempre rodeado de médicos, los dolorosos ejercicios para poder volver a andar y la frialdad de su tío que ahora le agradeció pues jamás se compadeció de su dolor.

Dejó de pensar en ello, no valía la pena, ahora debía concentrarse en su propósito.

La jornada había sido larga y llena de trabajo, realmente estaba cansada pero eso le venía bien así no pensaba en su propia soledad. Se despidió de sus compañeras de trabajo, llevaba puesto su vestido rojo y botas blancas y con una sonrisa en sus labios salió del hospital hacia su casa.

La tarde era maravillosa, le gustaba caminar y observar la ciudad llena de vida, los faroles comenzaron a encenderse pues el atardecer comenzaba a tornarse oscuro y la primera estrella ya brillaba en el cielo.

Cerca de su casa vio a su amigo que platicaba animadamente con el dueño de la propiedad que rentaban y corrió a saludarlos.

Albert y Candy caminaron juntos de regreso al departamento cuando ella de pronto tropezó y se sostuvo del brazo de él.

- Estás bien?

- Sí lo siento – Sacó su lengua – Muero de hambre, vayamos a cenar.

- Claro – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ambos ingresaron al departamento perdiéndose de la vista de dos personas que los habían estado observando a lo lejos.

El muchacho de ojos azules observó la escena detenidamente.

Primero vio a aquel que representaba a su clan que era quien realmente le interesaba, ciertamente como se lo había dicho su tío eran bastante parecidos, observó que vestía pantalón beige y una camisa café, su tío hizo referencia al aspecto del heredero pero él no hizo comentario al respecto, había cosas que se guardaba, cosas en las que no estaba de acuerdo con él o no le importaban tal como el aspecto de quien se suponía era su tío directo.

_Qué sonrisa más despreocupada, claro, viviste así sin importarte tu responsabilidad no es así?_

Después se fijó en la joven que lo acompañaba abrazada.

_Entonces ella es la joven que fue adoptada por él, según mi tío debe ser menor que yo uno o dos años…._

Alcanzó a distinguir que tenía ojos verdes pero esto no le provocó reacción alguna, la vio indiferente, observó cuando tropezaron y ella se abrazó a él. Un pequeño rictus de molestia en su rostro se reflejó por un par de segundos.

- Lo ves, el padrastro y la hija adoptiva están viviendo juntos, qué osadía, no tengo palabras para definir esto hijo, la amante nada más ni nada menos que de la propia persona que la adoptó y él…. Me avergüenzo de él, Rosemarie era completamente distinta a su hermano, él es esquivo, irresponsable, inmoral – Habló con firmeza y desdén el hombre – Hijo tienes que derrocarlo, te eduqué todos estos años para este momento.

Pero él continuó sin decir nada mientras sólo observaba a la pareja que se perdía en aquel modesto departamento.

La desaprobación y la decepción de aquellos dos apareció en sus temibles ojos azules como el cielo, cosa que satisfizo a Liam, sabía bien que ese fuego en sus ojos era de temer, lo sabía muy bien, había logrado su propósito, no le había dejado dudas sobre la falta de moral de él y de ella, aunque la chica era quien menos le importaba para convencerlo de su plan.

- A dónde vas?

- A prepararme, podrá hacer con su vida lo que quiera pero no permitiré que siga huyendo de los Andley.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse, aquella escena de ellos dos quedaría grabada por mucho tiempo en su memoria.

Desde la ventana de su departamento Candy abrió las cortinas para observar la noche que poco a poco caía y alcanzó a ver a la distancia a dos personas que se alejaban caminando hasta llegar a un coche.

- Me pregunto quiénes serán, nunca los había visto aquí…

- Candy…

- Sí Albert? – Se volteó para ver qué necesitaba.

- Dentro de poco la cena estará lista.

- Fabuloso! Ayudaré a poner la mesa…

La sonriente muchacha se alejó de la ventana olvidando aquello que había llamado su atención.

Su corazón no se recuperó luego de despertar, las frías paredes de una antigua propiedad en Escocia fueron su hogar, las palabras de Liam Andley dejaron profunda huella en una mente en blanco sin pasado que tomaba conciencia luego de su caída a caballo: Estás solo en el mundo, la traición te ha rodeado desde el día en que naciste, Anthony Brower Andley.

NOTAS:

Hola amigas! Esta historia me surgió a la mitad de Alcanzando el destino, es como la historia paralela, la sombra oscura de Alcanzando al destino por decirlo así, no es lo mío pero se supone que tendrá un matiz menos cómo decirlo, rosa, que el primer fic, veamos qué sale. Mil gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**ETERNO AZUL: REGRESO DE UN VIAJE DISTANTE**

**CAPITULO I. A UN PASO DE TI **

El tic tac imparable del reloj mantenía su curso y el humilde departamento en absoluto silencio, debía tomar una decisión y pronto pues esa convivencia con ella ya no podría ser ahora que sabía perfectamente quién era, pero, por qué le resultaba tan difícil alejarse?

_Ella estará bien…siempre ha estado bien sin mí…_

El remolino de sentimientos no le ayudaba a pensar con la claridad necesaria, además debía reportarse de inmediato con su mano derecha, después de todo el accidente ocurrió en aquel tren que explotó en Italia cuando intentaba llegar a la costa oeste de Europa para regresar a América.

Si bien sabía que no debía mostrarse ante nadie por más que lo quisiera, mucho menos ahora ante Candy, ahora que sus sentimientos encontrados entre la ternura que ella despertaba y que le recordaba tanto a su hermana fallecida y a la chica que lo había salvado de la oscuridad, a la bella joven de ojos verdes que….

Sentado en la silla de la mesa del comedor apretó su mano intentando eliminar a aquel nuevo sentimiento que seguía sin definir, para qué postergar lo inevitable? Tendría que marcharse y dejarla sola.

- Puppet, es hora de irnos – Le dirigió una triste sonrisa y el animalito se le acercó.

Con un gran pesar en su corazón preparó las pocas cosas que tenía, ya llegaría el día en que podría decirle toda la verdad, quizás si tenía suerte conservaría la amistad de ella para siempre, se conformaría con eso, caminó hacia la puerta y regresó su mirada al silencioso lugar.

- Adiós Candy….. – Habló por última vez antes de que la vieja puerta rechinara cerrándose para siempre.

Mientras tanto en el hospital la referida joven meditaba en los últimos acontecimientos mientras cambiaba la venda a un paciente.

_Qué suerte que encontré a Albert cerca del lago o habría caminado empapada hasta llegar a casa, estando con Albert siento que todo estará bien, aún tengo que recuperarme de mi separación con Terry…_

_Sí, ya no tengo por qué temer a la soledad….diré adiós para siempre a aquellos que ya no volveré a ver, Terry… Anthony… y sanaré mi corazón._

- Candy!

_Hoy le llevaré algo de fruta y refresco – _Sonrió.

- Candy!

- Eh?

- Te he estado hablando en varias ocasiones, qué ocurre? – Preguntó algo impaciente su compañera Judy.

- Oh lo siento Judy!

- Te decía que se canceló tu turno por la tarde, yo te cubriré.

- Perfecto!

- Eh?

- Lo siento – Se avergonzó de haberse alegrado por salir temprano.

No dijo más y la feliz chica se dirigió de inmediato a su hogar teniendo en mente aquellas compras para la casa que había pensado, quizás hasta lo sorprendería preparando ella misma la cena.

En el elegante hotel Drake recién abierto en Chicago se encontraba Liam Andley, alto e imponente, a primera vista se distinguía su buen porte y buena cuna, totalmente impecable de pies a cabeza, charlando con su mano derecha, Elliot Graham Andley, quien después de haber quedado en la orfandad en Escocia cuando joven, Liam, quien desdeñaba América y odiaba profundamente a la corona inglesa, lo había educado a su manera y ahora eran dos hombres que portaban exaltadamente su orgullo escocés.

- Qué dijo Collin? – Preguntó mientras observaba el licor tinto en su copa de cristal.

- Está más que dispuesto Liam. Organizará una reunión en su residencia con algunos de los miembros para investigar si el proyecto sería aprobado por consenso mutuo.

Liam sonrió como aquel que sabe que tiene el triunfo en su poder.

- La era de los Andley regresará, la era del reinado de Escocia volverá y el rey Jorge tendrá que aceptar la independencia quiera o no, el parlamento escocés resurgirá y Anthony recuperará el condado que nos corresponde, al más glorioso de todos.

- Aún debemos terminar de convencer a la cámara de los 16 Lores.

- No pueden decir que no, ya sus antepasados traicionaron a Escocia cuando votaron a favor de la disolución del parlamento – Su mirada se llenó de odio – Saben bien que después de los Estuardo se encontraban los Andley y como los herederos al trono escocés se verán sumamente beneficiados, mucho más que su posición actual como meros lacayos de Inglaterra.

- Y para eso legitimaremos a Anthony como el sucesor una vez que derroque a…

- Tío! – Ingresó con paso firme el joven vestido en impecable traje azul interrumpiendo al otro – Iré a investigar más a Albert.

- No es aconsejable que estés tan cerca de él.

- Seré cuidadoso – Dijo totalmente serio – Si quiero lograr que el Consejo me aprueba como el sucesor debe conocer bien a aquel que nos ha dado la espalda.

- Anthony, este no es el momento de…

- Iré! – Volteó a verlo con mirada gélida, esa mirada que Liam conocía demasiado bien y que era lo único que lo hacía retraerse un poco.

- No hay poder que te haga cambiar de opinión, lo sé muy bien, sé discreto y ve con Elliot.

Anthony se despidió de su tío y se marchó a toda prisa sin dar pie a esperar al hombre de cabello negro.

Elliot lo observó con un dejo de resentimiento, así había sido siempre pero al fin y al cabo le serviría para sus propósitos.

Minutos después viajaban en el automóvil hacia aquella zona humilde de la ciudad.

La linda sonrisa de la chica llamaba la atención, ya era bien conocida por amas de casa y niños que vivían a su alrededor.

- Se te ve muy bien hoy Candy – Dijo una señora.

- Muchas gracias.

- Albert se pondrá contento, esa fruta es para él?

- Sí, pienso que si se alimenta sanamente más pronto recuperará su memoria!

Continuó con su camino hasta llegar a la casa, tenía seguro lo cual le extrañó un poco, al entrar a la pieza observó las cortinas abiertas, no fue corriendo Puppet a recibirla como siempre, no hubo saludo de Albert.

- No, no está? – Colocó sus bolsas sobre la mesa – Albert!? Albert estás aquí?

No hubo respuesta.

Se dirigió a la que era su habitación ahora vacía y no sucedieron cinco minutos cuando la gente veía correr a una desesperada muchacha gritando algún nombre que se perdía en el ruido de las calles.

El automóvil se estacionó a un par de cuadras de la vivienda y los dos varones bajaron de él.

Rápidamente ubicó el camino, para ironía suya, pensó él, tenía una excelente memoria, al menos de lo que tenía conciencia.

Elliot recorrió con su mirada las calles para corroborar que estuvieran fuera de peligro, molestándose un poco con los infantes que observaban maravillados el elegante automóvil.

- Anthony, podemos continuar desde… - No terminó la frase, volteó a donde se suponía que el muchacho estaba pero éste ya se había marchado – Con un demonio…en dónde está?

Corrió molesto por haberse descuidado, siempre era así con ese joven, por eso su resentimiento al ponerlo en tantos aprietos desde siempre, al dar vuelta en una esquina logró verlo.

- Anthony! Espera!

- Es por aquí… - Le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

- Debiste esperarme.

- No tengo tiempo qué perder, debía perderme entre las personas antes de que llamáramos demasiado la atención – Volteó a verlo como dándole a entender que eso debió haberlo pensado él.

El otro sólo frunció el ceño y lo siguió.

La joven corrió por el parque cercano, sabía que a Albert le gustaba ir ahí.

- ALBERT! ALBERT! – Gritó a todo pulmón y observó por todas partes pero no hubo rastro de él.

Se encontró con personas que conocía y preguntó por él pero nadie lo había visto.

Cabizbaja caminó ahora hacia la clínica Feliz.

- Albert – Dijo al borde del llanto – No dijiste que lo compartiríamos todo? Por qué te fuiste así sin ninguna explicación…

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, no! No iba a rendirse, no tenía la seguridad de que se hubiera marchado como antes lo hacía.

Con nuevos bríos se alejó corriendo rápidamente por la gran avenida.

Después de estar un buen rato esperando por algún indicio de quien era su tío el joven rubio no observó movimiento alguno en esa casa, quizás no se encontraban hoy ahí? Observó el cielo, pronto oscurecería.

- Quizás pasarán la noche en algún otro lugar – Implicó el otro insinuando bajo sus palabras algo más que eso.

Anthony frunció su ceño, no era de extrañar, claro, si vivían juntos de esa manera liberal.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos voltearon de inmediato.

- Buenas tardes – Le sonrió levemente – Ocurre algo?

- Me pareció haberlos visto hace un par de días y me pareció extraño que observaran a la vivienda, soy el dueño.

- Oh no se preocupe, es sólo que estamos buscando a alguien.

- A alguien? Y vive en estos departamentos?

- No estamos seguros – Se aventuró Anthony a decir mientras Elliot palidecía – Es un pariente lejano que perdimos hace mucho y por una descripción que recibimos pareciera que vive por estos alrededores. Cree usted que podría ayudarnos?

- Mmmm – Frotó su barbilla – Y cómo es esa persona?

- Es un varón, alto y tiene ojos azules.

- Un hombre alto…

- Es mayor que yo por unos seis años.

- Quizás…Albert! Podría ser él! Dice que es pariente suyo?

- No estamos seguros, pero al tratarse de algo tan delicado no queremos evidenciar nuestra presencia aquí.

- Claro lo entiendo.

- Y esa persona lleva viviendo mucho aquí? – Inquirió el apuesto joven.

- No mucho, él y la joven que vive con él llegaron hace poco a solicitar ese departamento.

- Ya veo, entonces está casado?

- Eh… bueno no – Se incomodó un poco el arrendador – Más bien….

- Le ha dicho de dónde proviene?

- Mmm lamentablemente desconozco su origen, sé muy poco sobre él sin embargo lo estimo mucho. Dígame cree que se trate de quien busca?

- Puede ser, a qué se dedica esa persona?

- Bueno, trabajaba en un restaurante hace poco.

- En un restaurante? – Levantó una ceja.

- Sí como mesero.

Anthony quedó totalmente sorprendido ante tal revelación, no se suponía que debía estar liderando a la familia para bien de todos? Seguramente era un mero capricho, aquellas extrañas aficiones que había sido testigo ante la nobleza escocesa e inglesa. Se molestó ante la desfachatez de su propio tío y decidió que había investigado suficiente por hoy así que para concluir y que con quien hablaba no sospechara nada le dijo:

- La persona que busco tiene el cabello castaño.

- Me apena mucho decirle pero el joven de quien hablo es rubio.

- Es una lástima, pero le agradezco mucho, creo que los reportes recibidos no eran fiables – Estrechó su mano con el arrendatario a quien agradeció sinceramente le hubiera dado esa información.

- Lamento mucho que no haya encontrado a su familiar.

- Descuide, creo que debí empezar con una descripción más completa.

Luego de despedirse Elliot observaba de reojo a Anthony quien caminaba como siempre lo hacía, a paso decidido y rápido.

- Lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado.

- Pero obtuve valiosa información no es así? – Dijo sin detener su andar.

- Esa jovencita debe ser muy linda como para que el heredero perdiera toda compostura y moral no crees?

- Lo que haga con su vida amorosa no me interesa pero sí lo que refiere a la famila – Fue todo lo que dijo.

Después de haber visto al doctor Martin y éste le dijera que no había visto a su amigo Candy regresó a prisa, quizás para ese entonces ya estaría de regreso, después de todo ya anochecía y él se preocuparía por ella, pensó esto en un intento de recuperar su esperanza aunque en su interior sabía bien que con Albert siempre sucedía lo mismo, aún así se negó a perder sus esperanzas.

Luego de haber recorrido un par de cuadras buscó el automóvil para regresar al hotel, mientras que cerca de ellos la rubia de ojos verdes corría desesperada buscando a la persona que habían ido a investigar.

Anthony estaba por doblar en una esquina acompañado siempre de la mano derecha de su tío.

- En dónde estás Albert?! En dónde!

Los dos hombres caminaban despreocupados hasta su automóvil mientras que la joven intentando localizar con su mirada a su amigo no se dio cuenta de la velocidad con la que corría y cuando volvió a dirigir su rostro hacia el frente vio a una figura alta y de elegante traje que caminaba a prisa pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde para intentar detenerse por lo que terminó tropezando con esa persona.

Aún en el piso y con los ojos cerrados ante el dolor de semejante caída le dijo:

- Lo siento mucho! – Dijo ella.

- Descuide…. – Tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

El tono de esa voz le llamó mucho la atención y cuando levantó su vista quedó absolutamente impresionada.

- Se encuentra bien? – Esos ojos azules ya los había visto.

- Eh…sí, lo siento mucho, estoy buscando a alguien.

_Es ella…_ Pensó la figura y pese a su desconcierto trató de recobrar la compostura de inmediato, nunca pensó que podrían encontrarse de esa manera, pensando rápidamente las cosas y lo que debía hacer ante el peligro de revelar su identidad, volteó a ver a su compañero quien para su fortuna no se había dado cuenta ya se encontraba en el automóvil, se tranquilizó de haber prevenido el encuentro de ambos.

- A quién busca señorita? – Preguntó con interés.

- A un amigo – Dijo apurada.

- Podría decirme cómo es? Quizá pueda ayudarla…

- Muchas gracias! Es joven, quizás unos 25 años, tiene el cabello rubio y largo, ojos azules y es muy amable!

El hombre fingió intentar hacer memoria y después su rostro se tornó algo afligido.

- Lo lamento señorita, no he visto a alguien con esa descripción, quizás regresó a su casa no lo cree? Ya está anocheciendo.

- Claro… de cualquier manera le agradezco mucho.

Aquel apuesto hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules y profundos hizo una ligera reverencia y se alejó.

- Elliot!

- Aquí estoy.

- Qué sucedió?

- Nada en especial – Dijo mientras se sentaba en su asiento correspondiente – No viste a alguno de los dos?

- No, supongo que no están como lo has dicho – Dijo con ligero fastidio, colocó una mano en su barbilla y observó las calles a través de su ventana volviéndose a encerrar en sus propios pensamientos como solía hacerlo.

La noche clara y luminosa cubrió a toda Chicago, las familias se reunían a cenar alrededor de la mesa gozosos de estar juntos nuevamente después de largas jornadas de trabajo, era la hora de las últimas travesuras de los niños, de las insistencias de las madres para dormirlos y de parejas enamoradas entregándose al amor, así vivía la población de esa ciudad, en familia y compañía.

Todos excepto algunos corazones solitarios que esparcidos habían quedado en esa gran ciudad.

Uno de ellos apagaba las luces de su habitación e invadido de una gran tristeza se dirigía a su cama, un corazón que se había quedado solo nuevamente y, odiaba estar solo, en el fondo lo sabía, detestaba la soledad.

- Albert… tú también te has ido – Apretó fuertemente una de sus almohadas – Todos se van, al final todos se van…

Al recordar cuánto había amado y sus desenlaces se sintió más triste.

- Al menos contaba con tu compañía de amigo…. No puedo agobiar a Archie, a Annie y a Patty con mi soledad…

Recordó a cierto objeto que guardaba como su mayor tesoro y de un brinco corrió por él.

- Mis tres tesoros – Sonrió con ternura pero su mirada era triste.

Procedió a abrir la pequeña caja de madera y tomó el medallón que le había obsequiado la señorita Pony. Después tomó el medallón con el símbolo de los Andley y sonrió ante aquel ya lejano recuerdo de ese joven que había conocido en la colina de Pony.

- Al final nunca supe quién era… - Habló en un susurro – El príncipe de la colina que era idéntico a…

Se detuvo. Volteó a ver aquella fotografía que guardaba, el único recuerdo que de él le quedaba y la tomó en sus manos.

- …A Anthony… - Terminó de decir la frase.

_**Still... (Quieta)**_

_**Inside a funny dream (Dentro de un gracioso sueño)**_

_**I'm following you everywhere you go (Te estoy siguiendo a donde quiera que vas)**_

Sin duda ahora con los años que habían pasado, la imagen de Anthony le parecía tan lejana, ella había crecido ya mucho, sus facciones eran las de una mujer joven y en esa foto Anthony tenía 14 años.

_**Still… (Quieta)**_

_**Inside a funny dream (Dentro de un gracioso sueño)**_

_**I'm soaked in tears everywhere I go (Estoy empapada en lágrimas a donde quiera que voy)**_

Pasó sus dedos con delicadeza sobre la fotografía.

- Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí… - Le sonrió a la imagen.

Era tan fácil evocar aquel dolor a su partida, así pasaran años y años, ella sentiría aquel dolor tan vivo en el presente pero ya había aprendido a vivir con él.

_**Caught up in this world (Alcancé a este mundo)**_

_**Like in a daydream (Como si fuera un ensueño)**_

_**Lost in your smile (Perdida en tu sonrisa)**_

_**But I wake up to a lonely dawn (Pero despierto en un solitario amanecer)**_

_**To know you're gone (Para darme cuenta que te has ido)**_

_**My endless love... (Mi eterno amor)**_

Después recordó a Terry, era inevitable.

- Creo que mi destino es estar sola….

Unas lágrimas escaparon de su rostro recordándole lo llorona que era, se abrazó a sí misma para dejar de sentir el frío de la soledad de aquella habitación.

El sueño llegó a ella conciliador, tranquilo, tomando esa fotografía entre sus manos se acomodó para dormir, pensaba ella que quizás así, se sentiría acompañada por él y el abrumador silencio en esa vivienda no le pesaría tanto.

_**Still... (Quieta)**_

_**Inside a funny dream (Dentro de un gracioso sueño)**_

_**I'm following you everywhere you go (Te estoy siguiendo a donde quiera que vas)**_

_**Still… (Quieta)**_

_**Inside a funny dream (Dentro de un gracioso sueño)**_

_**I'm soaked in tears everywhere I go (Estoy empapada en lágrimas a donde quiera que voy)**_

Esa noche soñaría con el único que recuerdo que le aportaba calor, un sueño con aquella persona que la protegió siempre de todo y contra todos, en un abrazo con el joven de los ojos más amables y tiernos que había conocido. Había días en los que el recuerdo llegaba a su mente con mayor fuerza que otros, hoy era uno de esos días.

- Anthony…. – Su refugio, su paz y su bálsamo.

_**Caught up in this world (Alcancé a este mundo)**_

_**Like in a daydream (Como si fuera un ensueño)**_

_**Lost in your smile (Perdida en tu sonrisa)**_

_**But I wake up to a lonely dawn (Pero despierto en un solitario amanecer)**_

_**To know you're gone (Para darme cuenta que te has ido)**_

_**My endless love... (Mi eterno amor)**_

Al otro extremo de la misma ciudad, un muchacho permanecía sumergido en sus pensamientos, lastimosamente para él no podía cabalgar libre y a toda velocidad como lo solía hacer en Escocia, su escape y su pasión, así que tuvo que afrontar la propia soledad que lo embargaba en ese instante.

Había cenado junto a su tío Liam y otros cuantos caballeros de la élite americana.

Realmente un fastidio, aunque no por ello dejó de interesarse en ciertos temas que le ayudarían mucho cuando ocupara la presidencia de la familia, sentía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros pues de él dependerían muchos y nuevamente se prometía a sí mismo dedicar todos sus esfuerzos a esa noble labor, pensaba él.

Aunque en el fondo esa promesa que se repetía fuera para convencerse de la utilidad de su propia existencia. Después de pasar tres años inválido y sin hacer algo productivo en realidad más que empaparse de libros y estudiando todo lo que él le indicara le ayudaría en el futuro, en realidad no había más, no había más para él más allá de cumplir cabalmente su misión.

Salió al amplio balcón de su habitación pensando que el fresco viento le sentaría bien.

Sin sonreír, sin un gesto de alegría en su rostro solamente se limitó a observar el cielo y las luces de la ciudad.

- Anthony Andley…. Acaso intentas recordar? – Sonrió irónico – Es en vano lo recuerdas?

Sabía que existía el amor de familia, claro que lo sabía! Lo había visto en los trabajadores del castillo, en los pueblos, en la sociedad en la que se desenvolvía en Escocia, lo añoraba pero, él estaba dispuesto a llevar ese camino de soledad, donde no podía confiar ni de su sombra, con tal de que irónicamente la familia que tanto añoraba, esa que quizá podría encontrar en los Andley, no cayera en la ruina.

Suspiró pesadamente, metió una mano en su bolsillo y con la otra quitó de una sola vez su corbata negra y su chaqueta.

- Basta de torturarme más así – Habló molesto y volvió a su habitación para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Esa misma noche un automóvil viajaba a toda prisa hacia la dirección que el mensaje urgente le había indicado, no podía creerlo, tanto tiempo buscándolo! Toda la angustia que se había vivido dentro de la familia con su desaparición! Él buscándolo en Europa y resultando que él estaba en América, ni más ni menos que en Chicago!

Dios, qué terrible miedo había tenido, ya había perdido a dos, no iba a perder también a Albert, no a la familia que ella tanto amaba, no cuando frente a la tumba de Rosemarie había jurado proteger a su hijo y a su hermano, con su hijo le había fallado y no se lo había perdonado, por mantenerse al margen como la matriarca se lo había ordenado no había podido proteger a Anthony, y después Albert, su hermano, se perdía de su vista, qué cuentas le rendiría a la mujer que en secreto había amado?

Estacionó el carro de golpe y sin perder un solo segundo saltó del mismo y corrió a la pequeña cantina.

- Albert! – Entró gritando su nombre.

- George! – Se levantó de inmediato dejando el pequeño trago que tenía en sus manos – George!

- Albert! No… no puedo creer que estás aquí! Te estábamos buscando en…

- Europa no es así? Es demasiado largo y complicado de contar.

- Qué fue lo que sucedió Albert? – Preguntó George tratando de controlarse, después de todo había aprendido muy bien a mantener una apariencia siempre ecuánime.

- Será mejor sentarnos, esto no puedo contártelo frente a ellos – Señaló a un grupo de hombres, contactos de los Andley.

- De acuerdo.

- La tía ya lo sabe?

- Así es, y se ha decidido realizar tu presentación como el jefe de los Andley cuanto antes, he mandado el aviso al consejo incluyendo a Liam.

- Liam! Tengo mucho que no lo veo.

- Sí, también estará en la presentación, a estas alturas ya debe estar por tomar su barco – Dijo mientras observaba la hora en su reloj de mano – Es hora de irnos.

Albert asintió.

- Entonces estuviste en…

- Estuve viviendo con Candy todo este tiempo…

- Con la señorita Candy? – Abrió mucho sus ojos.

El alto rubio hizo una pequeña sonrisa y después volteó al cielo con expresión totalmente distinta, para esas horas Candy ya debería estar en casa, dormida, para estas horas ya se habría dado cuenta que había desaparecido de su vida una vez más, pero quizás, si la suerte estaba de su lado no por mucho tiempo, sólo esperaba que lo perdonara en esta ocasión.

Los días transcurrieron en suspenso para todos, mucho se estaba preparando detrás de este teatro que es el mundo salvo sus protagonistas que apenas podían observar la punta del iceberg.

- Su salud ha mejorado notablemente – Señaló el médico que la revisaba.

La anciana suspiró, cómo no iba a mejorar su salud cuando había perdido a quien sustituiría a su sobrino si algo le llegaba a pasar, todo le había resultado al revés, había perdido a su nieto primero y ahora llevaban meses buscando al heredero del clan, por qué a ambos? Para su corazón ya marcado por tantas amarguras eso fue lo último, por eso últimamente tenía tantas jaquecas pero con la noticia de George le había devuelto la vida.

- Entonces ya puedo salir?

- Sí, me parece que ya puede retomar su vida habitual.

Días después se reunía por primera vez con William después de tanto tiempo, estaba emocionada, mucho, pero ni siquiera semejante emoción la hizo que perdiera su frialdad natural.

- William… - Avanzó hacia él.

- Tía! – Llegó sonriendo con la anciana – He vuelto.

- Por lo menos tú has regresado William – Dijo con dolor – Sólo falta Stear.

- Stear… - Se quedó meditando unos segundos, básicamente él le había dicho que hiciera lo que su corazón le dictara y ahora se encontraba en Europa luchando en la guerra – No se preocupe tía, Stear volverá al igual que yo.

- Si tan sólo pudiéramos hacerlo regresar con el poder que tienen los Andley – Se sentó preocupada – No quiero perder a nadie más.

- Ánimo tía, a Anthony no le gustaría verla así – Le sonrió confiado.

- Tienes razón – Corrigió la expresión de su rostro – Creo que no tendrás ningún problema al tomar la jefatura cuando te demos a conocer a la sociedad, sabes bien que ya no podrás escapar como lo hacías.

Albert suspiró.

- Al menos no de la manera que lo hacía.

- William! – Lo retó.

- George, en cuanto sepas algo de Liam avísame por favor, me encantaría saber qué tanto le agradará mi nueva asignación jajaja – Rió divertido.

No pasaba un solo día en el que no se viera sumergido en infinidad de libros, ya que por lo pronto su presencia en la ciudad debía pasar totalmente desapercibida no tenía mucho en realidad qué hacer así que decidió invertirlo su tiempo de la mejor manera.

Informes le llegaban en gran cantidad a través de Elliot sobre los negocios de la familia, era cuando su rostro tenía una expresión que nadie ni Liam que lo había acompañado todos esos años sabía definir, inmediatamente se daba cuenta si era un buen negocio o no, si algo convenía o no hacer, sólo sabía Liam que Anthony hacía dos pilas de documentos, aquellos que rechazaba y los que aprobaba pero nunca supo descifrar mientras leía el documento si le parecía o no hasta que colocaba el papel en una de las dos filas, no sonreía pero tampoco mostraba su desaprobación.

Así se encontraba en ese momento, llevaba puesto su pantalón negro, camisa blanca cuyas mangas había doblado hasta sus codos y procedió a quitar su chaleco gris.

Una solitaria rosa blanca en un pequeño florero, el único elemento que ayudaba un poco a la masculina decoración de su habitación le llamó su atención.

Todos los muebles eran de caoba oscura, con uno que otra elegante figura que decoraba el lugar en tonos verde oscuro, ámbar y rojo.

En esa tarde de primavera el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y su habitación se había tornado más oscura con tímidos rayos del sol iluminando el lugar a través de las cortinas que había cerrado, el delgado hilo de luz se había posado sobre esa rosa dándole un efecto de brillo blanco en medio de la oscura habitación.

Hacía mucho que no contemplaba la belleza de la naturaleza, donde se sentía él mismo, esa rosa vino a recordarle algo pero no supo qué.

Estiró su mano para intentar alcanzarla, cuando sus dedos estuvieron a punto de tocarla su mente resonó con risas, muchas risas, risas de chicos y de una chica, quedó completamente inmóvil.

Abrió sus ojos enormemente y llevó una mano a su cabeza.

- Qué fue eso? – Aquellos sonidos lejanos ya se habían marchado – De dónde provenían aquellas risas?

Aún alterado se levantó de su escritorio y caminó veloz hacia el balcón abriéndolo de un solo golpe, necesitaba aire.

Había logrado imponer su raciocinio sobre todas las cosas, después de respirar pausadamente por un par de segundos recuperó la compostura.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

- Pase.

- Buenas tardes señor – Habló el encargado de su habitación con perfectos modales – Ha llegado hoy esta carta para usted.

Anthony se acercó a la bandeja de plata donde se encontraba la carta y la tomó rápidamente.

- Gracias.

El encargado hizo una reverencia y se marchó sin decir más.

- Es… una carta de Grace.

Nunca pensó que le escribiría tan pronto, una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante el recuerdo de la joven.

_Mi querido Anthony,_

_Has llegado bien a América? Yo me encuentro aún en Londres, la temporada ha sido realmente deliciosa pero no la he podido disfrutar como el año anterior cuando fui a tu lado, desearía que estuvieras aquí. _

_Dentro de poco nos reuniremos con su Majestad, mi padre insiste en que debemos mejorar nuestra relación con él y de alguna manera lograr nuestra independencia, supongo que no tendré más opción que ir._

_Después de todo, tengo que prepararme muy bien para cuando regreses a Escocia, debo conocer de política para poder apoyarte cuando regreses como el patriarca del real clan Andley._

_Te extraño mucho amor, lograr ver tu sonrisa es algo muy raro que suceda y tengo tu sonrisa grabada en mi mente siempre, sé que no faltará mucho para estar verte, en estos momentos tengo el boleto para el viaje a mi lado, Vivian me reta demasiado diciéndome que no sea tan impaciente, pero supongo que así son las damas de compañía que siempre velan por nosotras._

_No quiero perderme de tu nombramiento por nada._

_Espérame._

_Grace Campbell_

Acto seguido a leer esa carta se dejó caer en el enorme sillón de su pequeña biblioteca resoplando ligeramente fastidiado.

- El sucesor de la una antigua familia real que huyó de la persecución inglesa no? – Dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido – Grace… me pregunto si…

Decidió que lo mejor era responderle de inmediato, pese a ser un tanto frío no era de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama.

- Escribiendo a Grace? – Escuchó a una voz que se acercaba, conocía bien ese andar y el sonido del elegante bastón.

- Así es, me ha escrito y vendrá dentro de poco.

Liam sonrió, nada mejor que los Andley aliándose con los Campbell, tenían el suficiente poder como para lograr una sublevación contra el trono.

- Haces bien – Después observó un par de libros a la derecha de su escritorio – Con tus estudios en derecho no te será difícil convencer al resto de de los miembros, conozco demasiado bien tu empeño en lograr las cosas.

Anthony volteó a verlo y ambos sonrieron.

- Lamento que no puedas salir por ahora hijo.

- Eso no es ningún problema, por lo menos ahora puedo moverme con libertad – Dijo haciendo referencia a su previa invalidez.

- Tus años de lucha no han sido en vano Anthony, créeme, yo lo sé, todo se ha preparado para un solo objetivo en tu vida, recuérdalo.

- Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí? – Hizo a un lado el sinsabor que las palabras de su tío le habían causado, _tu único objetivo en la vida…_

- Mañana te lo diré, me reuniré con Colin, Adam y Morgan.

- Ya les dirás de mi existencia?

- Es hora de mover las piezas de ajedrez – Sonrió de lado y se alejó de la habitación del muchacho.

Sabiendo que mañana tendría el día libre decidió que buscaría de nueva cuenta al sucesor de la familia, quizás podría obtener más información relevante para él.

La siempre elegante mano derecha de Albert había ido a buscar se había citado con unos contactos en uno de los más lujosos restaurantes para hablar sobre la iniciación del sucesor de los Andley de lleno en los negocios, debía preparar todo el terreno para a quien quería tanto.

Cerca de su mesa otro solitario joven desayunaba algo apresurado un poco de fruta y café.

- Entonces con la presentación oficial de quien es su presidente las acciones del banco subirán.

- Es la estimación que tenemos, así es – Dijo tranquilo George.

- Aunque siendo el patriarca me parece algo tardía su presentación, con la edad avanzada que ya debe de tener.

George tomó la taza de café negro en su mano.

- Descuiden, por eso no habrá ningún problema – Les sonrió levemente e hizo el ademán de tomar su café cuando su vista se desvió ligeramente a la derecha.

Un perfil conocido, un elegante joven rubio dejaba su taza de café y se ponía de pie. No lo pudo observar bien más que ligeramente el perfil de su rostro y después le dio la espalda mientras se alejaba hacia la salida.

- Ocurre algo George? – Preguntó uno de los hombres.

- Enseguida vuelvo… - Les habló sin desviar su mirada de aquel joven y dejaba su taza rápidamente en su silla.

Caminó apresurado.

_Juraría que es William pero con cabello corto… debo estar loco…_

Cuando se dirigió al lobby del hotel lo perdió de vista, gente entraba y salía del hotel, había perdido su rastro.

Un poco contrariado, pensó que su mente le había pasado una mala jugada, dejó de darle importancia, tenía que regresar y dejar tranquilos a los inversionistas.

El humo del tabaco se podía percibir en cuanto se ingresaba a esa habitación, su color grisáceo permanecía flotando alrededor de ese grupo de hombres que sostenían elegantes copas de vino.

- El chico está vivo!? – Casi tiró la copa Colin Andley.

- Nos lo pudiste decir antes Liam – Le recriminó Adam – Por qué hasta ahora?

Liam no se inmutó ante sus reproches.

- Algo que recriminarme Morgan? – Preguntó la vez que fumaba su tabaco.

- Ninguno – Cerró los ojos – Elliot me informó de todo.

- Decidí ocultar al muchacho hasta saber que sería de utilidad a mis propósitos.

- 7 años…

- Cuando me lo llevé a Nueva York no sabía si sobreviviría, después supimos de su invalidez, si él continuaba así no tendría ningún caso, la imagen de los Andley debe ser de fortaleza y no debilidad.

- Y cuál es tu plan entonces Liam?

- En el estado actual de William, nadie de la cámara de los 16 Lores lo aceptará como el sucesor al trono escocés.

- Entonces es verdad que se planea una sublevación.

- No lo llevaría a ese extremo – Tomó un poco de su vino – Pero es el mejor momento ante la debilitada imagen de Jorge, no podrá negarse con todos los favores recibidos.

- Y ya que los Estuardo no están, entonces sólo queda una familia con herencia real…

- Nosotros – Habló orgulloso el hombre de cabellos plateados.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí, Liam les ofrecía un poder como nunca antes lo hubieran soñado y acordaron con él en apoyar su plan si todo funcionaba tal como él se los había dicho.

Le pidió al carruaje que se detuviera y se asomó por la ventana.

- Aquí está bien – Salió de un brinco del mismo.

Observó las calles a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar.

- Sólo he venido dos veces y creo que conozco el camino, si mi memoria tuviera la virtud de recordar mi pasado tal como recuerda este camino a ese departamento…

Era sábado, si era el día de descanso de su tío tendría más oportunidades de observar sus movimientos. Había cambiado su vestimenta por una más sencilla y acorde al lugar que visitaría con un pantalón beige y un suéter azul con una delgada línea blanca y sin corbata.

- Estoy seguro que es hacia allá…

Estaba a punto de terminar de cruzar un parque cuando una persona llamó su atención y se detuvo inmediatamente.

- Es ella… la pareja de él… - Trató de observarla mejor aunque lamentablemente estaba algo lejos de ella.

Con su bolso blanco sobre el hombro caminaba despacio por las calles, prefería salir a quedarse en casa recordando su soledad, aún estaba muy preocupada por Albert pero sus esfuerzos por encontrarlo habían sido en vano.

Su rostro se veía afligido en ese momento y él lo percibió.

_Qué habrá ocurrido? _La vio con sospecha y la observó en silencio alejarse, cerca ya más de su departamento ella decidió que no podía pasarla triste todo el tiempo y volteó al segundo piso del edificio donde ella vivía.

_Ánimo Candy, todo va a estar bien! _Se detuvo, sacudió su rostro para despejarse de tristes pensamientos y volteó de nuevo con una sonrisa grande en su rostro hacia aquel viejo edificio. _Albert no querría que yo estuviera así!_

Continuó con su camino con nuevos ánimos que se reflejaron en su lindo rostro.

_Seguramente va con él, debe estar entonces en esa vivienda… _Ahora volteó a ver el edificio también, después de un rato no hubo señales de él ni de esa chica.

- Qué extraño… - Levantó una ceja mientras meditaba qué hacer – Es muy extraño que no haya aparecido él.

Después de otros minutos más vio que su espera sería en vano así que decidió marcharse del lugar.

Candy se asomó por su ventana ligeramente recostada en la silla, tendría que ser fuerte ese día también. Las personas iban y venían por la calle de su casa que llevaba a una de las avenidas principales, a lo lejos observó una alta figura rubia, no se detuvo mucho en ella, de inmediato volteó a observar los edificios que a lo lejos se veían.

- Dices que no está? – Volteó Liam a verlo.

- En mi opinión no se encuentra ahí – Dijo frustrado.

Liam bajó un poco su mirada pensando rápidamente, Colin le había dicho que George había estado algo extraño y le había dicho que pronto se haría un anuncio muy importante, debía actuar y pronto, tenía que ganarle esta vez a ese muchacho.

- Elliot! – Le llamó apurado.

- Qué sucede? – Entró de inmediato a la habitación, Anthony y él cruzaron sus miradas.

Por la mirada en los ojos cafés del venerable señor supo que algo andaba mal pero siempre se controlaba frente a Anthony.

- Ordena inmediatamente la búsqueda de William.. – Sostenía con todas sus fuerzas su fino bastón negro – Es imperdonable que después de haber seguido su rastro desde Italia hasta América ahora que estaba justo bajo nuestra mira desaparezca… entendiste?

Su mirada brilló en odio.

- Se hará como tú lo digas – Se inclinó levemente y salió de la masculina habitación.

- No regreses hasta que lo encuentres… - Fue lo último que le dijo al hombre de mirada dura que salía del lugar mientras le daba la espalda.

El rostro de Elliot Andley se contrajo por unos segundos en enojo pero le respondió serenamente.

- Jamás te he fallado y no será esta la primera vez – Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Los planes para tu presentación se posponen hasta nuevo aviso.

Lo que le vino en frustración al muchacho, llevaba encerrado en ese hotel ya dos semanas y no veía la hora de lograr su objetivo aunque por razones muy distintas a las de su tutor en esos años.

- Está bien – Cerró sus puños.

Liam se paró frente a él, colocó su mano sobre el hombro del joven antes de salir de la habitación.

- No me preocupa tu nombramiento hijo, me preocupa que vuelvas a estar rodeado de aquellos que se olvidaron de ti, cuando vean que serás el líder serán amables contigo, me preocupa tu estabilidad.

- Descuida tío, una vez que lo derroque no tendré tiempo siquiera para reparar en algo así.

Liam sonrió.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, tus primos, esa chiquilla sin prejuicios y Elroy te olvidaron demasiado rápido, además son la clase de persona que apoyarían a William, a ese renegado.

- Iré a caminar un poco…

- Claro hijo, anda, no es bueno para ti pensar en traiciones, te hará bien.

No pudo percatar la mirada vacía y melancólica del muchacho el cual se alejó a prisa del lugar. _Un sentido a mi existencia… lo único que me lo da es la misión para la cual nací, de no ser por eso, era tan débil que no signifiqué nada con quienes viví… _

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, cuando la ciudad aún se encontraba en un casi completo silencio un automóvil propiedad del ejército americano se estacionaba frente a la gran mansión Andley de Chicago.

- Señora…

- Qué sucede tan temprano? – Preguntó la gran dama.

- … el General Marshall solicita verla de manera urgente…

La dama Elroy quedó helada, sabía perfectamente lo que podía significar una visita por parte de oficiales del ejército por lo que se preparó rápidamente y bajó a la sala donde lo esperaba el oficial.

- Señora Elroy…

- General Marshall – Dijo conteniendo el aliento – Se puede saber a qué ha venido a esta hora?

El hombre se puso de pie de inmediato y quedó callado por unos momentos.

- Se trata de Alistear…

Al oír el nombre de su nieto palideció la anciana mortalmente.

En otro extremo de la ciudad un joven de facciones muy parecidas a las del muchacho alojado en el hotel Drake se había dejado caer sobre su amplia cama, aún no sabía definir ese sentimiento por ella, lo tenía muy claro, esa niña que desde siempre le inspiró ternura, el recuerdo de su hermana fallecida, él la había adoptado por Dios! Su amado sobrino la había amado, su mejor amigo actor la amaba aún, estaba seguro.. y al final el qué clase de figura masculina correspondía en la vida de ella? Le tenía un gran cariño sí, pero había algo más?

Recordó cuántas veces la había encontrado sin buscarla pero otros encuentros más no fueron tan casuales, increíble que pese a que se aproximaba el evento más importante para los Andley su mente viajara hacia otro asunto tan distinto, después de pensarlo un poco decidió que lo más conveniente en su relación especial con Candy era revelarle su identidad previo al evento.

- Pero en dónde se lo diré? No quiero perturbarla en su casa…. – Su vista recorrió su habitación hasta llegar a un cuadro lleno de rosas – Lo tengo! Lakewood!

Con una sonrisa en su rostro al tener definidos sus siguientes pasos salió de su habitación cuando vio a George que entraba corriendo.

- William!

- George! Qué sucede? – Se preocupó al ver su palidez.

- Se trata de Stear…

- Stear!

George cerró sus ojos invadido por una gran tristeza, no hubo necesidad de palabras para saber de qué se trataba, finalmente el desenlace que tanto temían había llegado.

Candy se había llevado las manos a su boca para ahogar su grito, sus ojos verdes temblaban y no tardaron en humedecerse.

Archie se había hundido en su sillón y colocaba sus manos en su frente cayéndole su lacio cabello al rostro acompañado de Annie quien lloraba desconsolada.

Mientras que Patricia O'Brian convulsionaba de dolor y llanto en la sala de la casa de los padres de Archie quienes avisaron su regreso inmediato a América.

Dos personas en ese salón recibían un tremendo golpe en la vida una vez más, acaso iban a ser reducidos a nada? Por qué la vida se llevaba a sus buenos amigos, ellos cuatro tenían tantos sueños por Dios!

- Primero Anthony…. – Apenas pudo hablar Archie – Ahora mi hermano, mi hermano! Todos se han ido…..

Candy no supo qué responder a sus palabras y reuniendo de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar se giró hacia la ventana sujetando la cortina apretadamente, como si en ello quisiera descargar su dolor, las lágrimas bajaron despiadadas ante el recuerdo de aquel que había amado tanto y de su gran amigo que con sus ocurrencias había podido superar la ausencia de Anthony. Por qué? Por qué con quienes fue más feliz se habían marchado?

No, no podía darse el lujo de derrumbarse, su amiga Patty la necesitaba, su gran amigo Archie, el único que había sobrevivido a todas esas tragedias.

- Patty – Se agachó para tratar de levantarla.

Ya para ese momento ella no lloraba, su mirada se había quedado vacía y no reaccionaba.

- Patty! – Le habló con más fuerza obteniendo el mismo resultado.

La joven se levantó por su cuenta, alegando que tenía que informar a su familia para asistir al funeral simbólico que realizaría la familia Andley.

Archie tuvo que solicitar al chofer que la llevara hasta su casa ante la negativa de ella de que alguien la acompañara dejando muy preocupados a todos sus amigos.

Leía la nota recién recibida esa mañana durante su desayuno mientras bebía de su café, colocó la taza en la mesa y suspiró.

- Sucede algo tío? – Le preguntó con interés Anthony.

_Esto me facilita las cosas, uno menos por el cual preocuparme, mucho mejor._

- Una lamentable noticia hijo, un primo tuyo, Alistear, quien en contra de toda la familia se enlistó en la guerra y se encontraba luchando en el frente, ha fallecido en un ataque aéreo.

- La guerra…. – Recordó todas las noticias atroces que en Escocia estaban recibiendo, ya habían pasado más de dos años desde que había iniciado, una absurda guerra decía él, el último recurso del hombre para solucionar un conflicto.

- Era mayor que yo si recuerdo bien lo que me contaste.

- Así es, un recurso realmente sin valor para la familia, jamás se interesó pese a ser el heredero de su familia por lo que sé.

Anthony parpadeó un par de veces, por lo visto era igual a su propio tío, pero qué clase de libertades tenían aquí los Andley?

- Creo que es una buena oportunidad, iremos al funeral y los observaremos a lo lejos.

- No sería muy arriesgado? – Le cuestionó el rubio.

- No, esto precipitará la presentación de William, si es que ya ha regresado con los Andley, Elliot siguió a George y al parecer se encuentra en otra de las casas de la familia, si esta información es correcta con más rapidez se hará el anuncio, tenemos que asegurarnos.

- Me parece bien – Dijo colocando su servilleta a un lado – Vayamos entonces.

El contraste del brillante y dorado sol en ese triste funeral parecía irónico, sus corazones lloraban pero el cielo azul y claro pareciera que les dijera que todo estaría bien.

Unos padres arrepentidos por no haber conocido mejor a su hijo lloraban sobre la lápida mientras que una jovencita controlaba sus emociones para no dejarse caer sobre ella y llorar todo lo que su corazón necesitara.

Su compañera de ojos verdes estaba a su lado recordando con gran cariño a su amigo y preguntándose una y otra vez por qué? Por qué se marchaban las personas más buenas que había conocido?

_Stear… ya te habrás encontrado con Anthony verdad? Quiero verlos! No quiero decirles adiós! – _Dirigió su vista al cielo azul, ante tal pensamiento e imaginando a sus seres queridos reunidos las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar.

El hombre observaba con sus binoculares desde otro extremo de aquel panteón, sonrió al reconocer a todas las figuras y le pasó el objeto a quien le acompañaba.

- La figura al frente es Elroy Andley, mi hermana.

El joven frunció ligeramente su ceño.

- Fue por ella que mi madre tuvo todos los problemas que la enfermaron hasta la muerte.

- Así es.

El muchacho no dijo nada, quedó en absoluto silencio observando a la figura.

- El joven de cabello castaño claro es Archibold Cornwell, ahora sí que tendrá que olvidarse de su vanidad y comportarse a la altura, siempre creyó que su hermano se haría cargo de las empresas de Cornwell mientras que él se dedicó a llevar una vida despreocupada, totalmente inepto.

Anthony lo estudió por unos momentos, pudo observar el genuino dolor que le agobiaba a ese primo suyo.

Liam le explicó quiénes eran los padres de Alistear y otros familiares que habían asistido, pudo notar que el funeral se había dado con la mayor discreción.

- La familia lo considera un deshonor… - Dio por conclusión.

- De qué otra forma podía considerarse hijo, un Andley no mancha sus manos con sangre, un Andley está aquí para exigir resultados y llevar a la familia a la gloria, no a la guerra, no como un sucio soldado.

Un pequeño rictus de molestia nuevamente apareció en el rostro de Anthony, realmente él pensaba igual? Sacudió su rostro y volvió a ver a través de los binoculares y fue ahí donde se encontró con aquella figura rubia otra vez.

- Es esa chica… pero qué hace ahí con ellos?

- Quién es? – Le preguntó con interés.

Definitivamente la palabra amante no estaba en su vocabulario, pese a que lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

- La chica que adoptó mi tío.

- La pareja de William! – Abrió mucho sus ojos – Qué descarada es! Cómo se atreve a estar en el funeral de la familia después de lo que ha hecho?! Entiendo que fue conocida de Alistear pero esto es demasiado!

Comenzó a despotricar Liam Andley en contra de ella y de Albert.

Anthony no dijo nada, volvió a ver por los binoculares viendo ahora solamente al pequeño grupo reducido de jóvenes, Archibold, Candice White Andley y otras dos jóvenes que no supo quiénes eran, los vio llorar sobre la tumba de esa persona y marcharse totalmente afligidos, cosa que le llamó la atención.

Una vez que el panteón quedó totalmente solo, caminó lentamente entre las lápidas respetando el eterno silencio que en el lugar había pese a las protestas de su tío, pero igual él lo hizo.

Sus pisadas finalmente lo llevaron a esa sencilla lápida y comenzó a leer el nombre en ella escrito.

- Alistear Cornwell Andley…. – Pronunció pausadamente ese nombre y quedó en silencio como si esperara alguna respuesta que nunca llegó y apretó sus puños – Eras mayor que yo, qué desperdicio – Cerró sus ojos molesto – Las guerras son estúpidas, manejadas por intereses particulares y los que pagan el precio somos nosotros, a qué fuiste ahí? No lo entiendo…

Negando con la cabeza hizo el ademán de alejarse de esa tumba cuando observó a una rosa blanca que habían dejado colocada sobre ella, el único adorno que el concreto gris claro tenía.

La observó intensamente por unos breves segundos para luego alejarse a paso lento del lugar.

No había terminado de subir al automóvil cuando observaron a otro que viajaba en dirección contraria a ellos hacia el panteón.

- Y ese coche?

- De qué hablas William?

- Vi a un joven rubio subir en él, vendría al funeral? Pero se supone que terminó hace una hora.

George observó por el retrovisor para estudiar el automóvil.

- No lo creo, no tiene el emblema de la familia.

Albert volteó una vez más al coche que ya se estaba alejando de ahí, le había llamado la atención aquel muchacho rubio y alto, parecido a… Negó con su cabeza, en qué estaba pensando?

Seguramente fue por todo lo sucedido y los recuerdos de quienes se fueron golpeaban fuertemente en su mente.

Lo único que pudo negociar fue poder ir al entierro siempre y cuando observara todo desde lejos, muy a su pesar George le indicó hasta dónde tenía permitido estar.

- Descuida George – Dijo con un dejo de molestia – Pronto todo esto cambiará.

Albert caminó unos cuantos pasos, su mirada se nubló al recordar a Stear, gracias a su amnesia pudo formar amistad con él y con Archie como Albert, como aquel sin pasado y sin apellido.

- Hermana, recibe por favor también a Stear junto a ti, Anthony… - Una gran frustración y tristeza se había apoderado de él – Ya no están solos cierto? Pero qué clase de maldición es la que recaído sobre esta familia? No lo entiendo…. Stear….descansa en paz amigo mío…

Con el rostro agobiado por la tristeza se alejó de ahí.

Decidió esperarse un poco a que las cosas se calmaran pero ciertamente el encierro en ese hotel lo estaba desesperando así que pese a que su tío le había prohibido salir eso no le había impedido avisarle que lo haría.

- No debes salir aún Anthony! Comprende!

Pero como respuesta la mirada azul y fulminante de Anthony le hizo saber que lo haría pese a su orden, aquella mirada otra vez que Liam tanto detestaba.

Algo no estaba del todo bien, por eso necesitaba alejarse un rato, olvidar el enorme peso y responsabilidad que sobre su peso caían, había vivido para ese día desde que había abierto sus ojos, se había dedicado tan de lleno a eso que ahora sentía que se asfixiaba pero no iba a retroceder ni un solo ápice.

Nunca deseó tanto volver a Escocia y montar su caballo blanco y volverse uno con el viento.

Fue entonces que a su mente le vino la imagen de Grace Campbell y las circunstancias como la conoció, recordó cuan orgullosa estaba ella de su patria y cómo defendía la autonomía de Escocia, vivía por y para eso.

Sonrió ligeramente, la dulce compañía de Grace desaparecía algunas veces la niebla que cubría su corazón, y éste nuevamente volvía a palpitar, volvía a sentir vida, creía que la amaba.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco más disminuyó su acelerado paso y se encontró en pleno centro de Chicago donde la gente iba y venía por todas partes. Una pequeña niña se acercó a él.

- Compra una flor señor? – Habló tímida.

Anthony volteó a verla, tendría unos diez años y sus ropas estaban rotas y sucias, no pudo negarse.

- Está bien – Habló con un tono de voz tan desconocido para él mismo, había notado hasta cierta gentileza en su hablar? – Toma, quédate con el cambio.

Los ojos café de la niña brillaron felices y se alejó corriendo después de entregarle la rosa blanca, prácticamente con lo que le había pagado el joven no tendría necesidad de vender flores en al menos dos semanas!

El rubio la observó con una sonrisa en su rostro y suspiró largamente, después observó la flor que él mismo había elegido.

- Otra rosa blanca – Levantó una ceja extrañado, internamente y aunque no lo reconociera no podía negar el llamado desesperado que su yo interior le hacía.

Nuevamente escuchó risas en su mente, cada vez más claras y fuertes, tanto que dejó de escuchar el ruido a su alrededor y comenzó a sentirse mal, como hace mucho no le sucedía.

- Otra vez no…! - Cerró sus ojos y llegó una mano a su cabeza preso de un gran dolor.

Intentó caminar para regresar de nueva cuenta al hotel pero no había dado un par de pasos cuando su visión se fue tornando borrosa y no supo más de él.

Poco a poco, ruidos extraños y el sonido de muchas voces lo fue despertando de su letargo, abrió un poco sus ojos azules pero la luz blanca y brillante del lugar donde se encontraba le molestó demasiado y colocó una mano sobre sus ojos para poder mantenerlos abiertos.

Cuando después de unos minutos pudo recuperarse logró distinguir a dos personas cerca suyo.

- Se encuentra bien?

Sus ojos azules temblaron ligeramente, se dio cuenta que había perdido el conocimiento y lo que es peor no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

- En dónde estoy?

- En el hospital de Chicago, soy el doctor…

- QUÉ? – Se levantó de golpe.

- Tranquilícese por favor, sufrió un desmayo y estuvo inconsciente por más de media hora, esto le ha pasado con frecuencia?

- No – Mintió – Es la primera vez, últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y he dormido poco.

La mirada del doctor entonces se suavizó.

- Eso lo explica todo, de cualquier manera creo que deberíamos revisarlo y…

- Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme.

_Pueden descubrirme, esa chica que vive con él me puede ver y…_

Sin preguntarlo el médico se dio cuenta de que provenía de una familia prestigiosa.

- Podríamos llevarlo a una de las habitaciones especiales.

- Debo irme ahora!

- Qué? No puede irse, recién recuperó el conocimiento, por lo menos debe recuparse.

- No, lo siento – Hizo el ademán de sentarse y querer ponerse de pie.

- El médico soy yo! – Dijo un tanto molesto el doctor – Y mi deber es ver por mis pacientes así que yo le ordeno que se quede quieto.

Anthony cerró sus puños, ese médico no le dejaría otra alternativa.

- Señorita Johnson por favor pídale a la enfermera que aplique un poco de suero y revise sus signos vitales.

- Enseguida doctor.

- Cuál es su nombre? –Dijo cuando se retiró la enfermera – Debemos informar a sus familiares.

- No será necesario, me iré solo.

El paciente más enigmático que hubiera conocido, pensó el buen doctor, vio que no obtendría ninguna información de él así que suspiró resignado.

- De acuerdo, pero por favor quédese hasta que se haya recuperado completamente.

- De acuerdo.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras el joven meditaba qué hacer, justamente tenían que llevarlo a ese hospital donde esa muchacha trabajaba, se molestó consigo mismo por haber sido tan débil y ahora ponía en riesgo todo el plan.

Se sentó sobre la cama de la habitación en urgencia y cruzó sus dedos pensando seriamente en qué hacer cuando escuchó la mención de un nombre que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

- Candy?

- Sí jefa! – Llegó corriendo

- Asistirás al doctor Miller, tiene un paciente que fue encontrado inconsciente y ha despertado, ve a revisar sus signos vitales.

- Entendido!

Esto alertó completamente al joven que de un brinco se bajó de la camilla, nunca le pareció que el mundo podía ser tan pequeño, se asomó con cuidado entre las cortinas que lo aislaban del resto de los pacientes, perfecto, ella no estaba ni la jefa de enfermeras, era su oportunidad.

- Candy! No has terminado tu reporte aún verdad? – El aviso del nombre de ella lo hizo detenerse y ponerse alerta.

- Eh… lo siento mucho – Bajó su rostro avergonzado y se tomó de las manos.

- Qué tan difícil puede ser Candy – Suspiró exasperada – Regresa y termínalo.

- Pero y el paciente?!

- Yo lo atenderé.

- Pero…

- He dicho que termines tu reporte.

- S-sí señorita Johnson! – Más valía no hacerla enojar, realmente era de temer.

Anthony pudo respirar más tranquilo y cuidadosamente se alejó del hospital sin que nadie lo viera.

Sus compañeras de trabajo recogían sus bolsos en los casilleros de enfermeras cuando la joven rubia entró también y ubicó a su jefa.

- Señorita Johnson, cómo está el paciente del doctor Miller?

Ella volteó molesta.

- Escapó.

- Cómo que escapó?

- Cuando entré ya no estaba.

- Candy! Lo hubieras visto! Era un joven realmente apuesto.

- Apuesto es poco Julie!

- Jajaja – Rieron todas las enfermeras en señal de acuerdo.

- De hecho se parecía mucho al paciente sin memoria que atendiste Candy – Le dijo Natalie.

- QUÉ? – Candy casi dejó caer su bolso – Cómo era, dímelo Natalie por favor?!

- Pues era rubio, muy alto y tenía ojos muy azules, muy elegante.

- Y dices que había perdido el conocimiento?

- Sí.

- Cómo se llama?

- No quiso decir su nombre pero...espera Candy a dónde vas?!

Candy corrió apresurada hacia el área de urgencia y corrió las cortinas de par en par en donde sabía esa persona había estado pero no encontró a nadie.

- Será posible… Albert….sería Albert?! - Caminó unos pasos.

Un objeto tirado en el suelo llamó su atención.

- Pero si es… - Tomó el objeto entre sus manos.

Su cabeza le dio vueltas.

- Una rosa blanca….. – La descripción del paciente le había indicado que podría tratarse de Albert, sin embargo esa misma descripción, aunado a la rosa blanca que había encontrado la hicieron casi temblar.

Su mente vuelta un caos la hizo salir corriendo por todo el hospital sorprendiendo a médicos y enfermeras.

- Tengo que encontrarlo!

No muy lejos de ahí un joven rubio estaba a punto de tomar un carruaje para alejarse a toda costa de ese hospital.

La rubia volteó en la esquina de esa larga avenida y sus ojos creyeron que su mente le jugaba la broma de su vida.

- ESPERA! DETENTE POR FAVOR!

Corrió a toda prisa, justo como en sus sueños donde sus manos intentaban alcanzar a su más querida persona.


	3. Chapter 3

**ETERNO AZUL: REGRESO DE UN VIAJE DISTANTE**

**CAPITULO II. RECUERDOS BAJO LA PÁLIDA LUNA**

- Una rosa blanca….. – La descripción del paciente le había indicado que podría tratarse de Albert, sin embargo esa misma descripción, aunado a la rosa blanca que había encontrado la hicieron casi temblar.

Su mente vuelta un caos la hizo salir corriendo por todo el hospital sorprendiendo a médicos y enfermeras.

- Tengo que encontrarlo!

No muy lejos de ahí un joven rubio estaba a punto de tomar un carruaje para alejarse a toda costa de ese hospital.

La rubia volteó en la esquina de esa larga avenida y sus ojos creyeron que su mente le jugaba la broma de su vida.

- ESPERA! DETENTE POR FAVOR!

La chica corrió con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo que su cabeza la daba vueltas, a quién esperaba encontrar en ese carruaje? A Albert o a alguien más? Nunca pudo responder a esa pregunta, sólo sintió el rápido latido de su corazón intentando alcanzar a alguien que no sabía quién era ni lo que esperaba encontrar cuando tuviera a esa persona frente a ella.

- Al hotel Drake.

- Enseguida señor – El conductor comenzó a avanzar entre la concurrida avenida.

- DETÉNGASE! – Gritó alguien a mitad del camino, el cochero volteó pero no ubicó de dónde provenía el llamado ni a quién.

Pero ella no era alguien que se daba por vencida tan fácilmente, aceleró su paso y se dispuso a pegar semejante brinco para agarrarse del coche que ya marchaba de prisa.

- Aquí voy… - Sus ojos midieron la distancia del salto.

- CUIDADO SEÑORITA!

- Aaaah! – Se detuvo a media carrera.

- PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDE HACER? QUIERE MATARSE?! PUDE HABERLA ATROPELLADO!

La chica en su intento por detenerse había caído sentada sobre la acera.

- Lo… lo lamento….

El conductor le dirigió una mirada fulminante mientras las personas a su alrededor al ver que se encontraba bien comenzaron a dispersarse.

- Eres una tonta Candy – Se reprochó a sí misma – Pensar que era Albert, no, Albert no haría algo así…..a quién se suponía que buscabas? – Se dio un coscorrón.

Antes de marcharse volteó de nuevo su rostro sobre la transitada avenida. _La rosa blanca me recordó a…._ Sacudió su cabeza y regresó al hospital por sus cosas.

En esa misma ciudad, los protagonistas también ignoraban que otro plan que pretendía separarlos aún más se hurgaba en su contra, en una mansión llena de esculturas y objetos de oro y plata, de las piezas más exquisitas. Un elegante gato siamés camina altivo atravesando el pasillo hasta entrar en una de las habitaciones y salta sobre la dueña de la casa.

- Te has vuelto loca Eliza!

- Para nada madre, piénsalo bien….

- Rebajarnos a aceptarla como parte de la familia?

- Es por el bien de Neil! Al convertirse en su esposo recibirá toda la fortuna que le correspondería a ella como parte de su dote, después de todo ella es…

- La huérfana adoptada por el tío abuelo…..

- Dicen que es viejo y pronto puede morir – Sonrió maliciosamente.

- Pero ella se negará…

- Descuida madre, el rumor será tan grande que no tendrá salida jajaja

- A qué te refieres Eliza?

- Llamaremos a todos los periódicos más renombrados y pondrán la noticia de su compromiso en primera plana, no habrá nadie que no se entere de su próxima boda.

- Neil ha estado deprimido últimamente, me preocupa… - Sara Leagan llevó una mano a su mejilla – Esa chiquilla es lo que él necesita para ser feliz, entonces yo…

- Dos cosas buenas saldrían de esto: el tonto de Neil saciará su deseo y los Leagan recibirán la fortuna de esa huérfana.

Sara Leagan sonrió complacida.

- Has aprendido bien Eliza, eres astuta y hermosa.

- Iré a darle la noticia a Neil – Dijo inflada en orgullo.

- Espera Eliza, voy contigo!

El aludido se encontraba acostado sobre su cama cruzado de brazos observando el techo, si bien reconocía su naturaleza malosa y mezquina el nuevo sentimiento que desarrollaba no había podido controlarlo ni catalogarlo, por una parte lo impulsaba a ser alguien distinto pero su gran ego lo debatía ante las negativas de la chica cuando otras mujeres jamás se le habían negado.

- Neil, Neil!

- Qué pasa? – Se sentó rápido.

- Rápido Neil, vístete de etiqueta que iremos ahora mismo con la tía abuela.

- Pero qué ocurre? Por qué tengo que ir? Es muy aburrido ir con ella…

Pero las dos mujeres salieron, él lo sabía, tenía que hacer caso a lo que decían y a regañadientes se fue con su madre y su hermana rumbo a la imponente mansión de los Andley.

_ESCOCIA_

En el antiguo palacio de Edimburgo, erigido sobre un volcán extinto, nuevos vientos comenzaban a ondear la bandera azul y blanca de Escocia, el aviso de un inminente retorno a tan glorioso país lleno de historia se hablaba de boca en boca, la promesa de un apellido que databa desde los propios inicios de la tierra del tartán y que había estado a punto de llegar al trono de no haber sido por el matrimonio de la familia rival con el rey de Inglaterra siglos atrás, rumores que poco a poco se habían dispersado entre aquellas familias de antiguo linaje, familias que habían cedido la patria a Inglaterra en aquella Acta de Union en 1707, donde a cambio de grandes favores recibidos varias de ellas habían dicho que sí a su unión con el país británico, donde aquellos que estaban a punto de llegar al trono escocés vieron aniquilados sus sueños y opusieron férrea resistencia. Esa familia, dentro de muchas otras, fue catalogada como traidora y tuvo que huir de Escocia.

Apenas despuntaba el alba y la espesa niebla apenas permitía la entrada de los tímidos rayos del sol cuando las enormes e imponentes puertas del castillo de Edimburgo se abrieron y el desfile de lujosos automóviles negros fue llenando la majestuosa entrada al castillo.

El salón hecho de grandes bloques de piedra gris se decoraba con estandartes y cortinas rojas, grandes y antiquísimos muebles de madera oscura se podían ver por todas partes, una mezcla de arquitectura gótica y medieval. Era un salón que imponía, que respiraba y olía a historia, a grandes luchas y conflictos, no en vano se hablaba de él como un castillo encantado.

Una a una las importantes figuras se fueron reuniendo en ese enorme salón frío y el heraldo dio un paso hacia adelante para anunciar la presencia de cada uno de los honorables miembros de la Cámara de los 16 Lores que representaban a Escocia en el Parlamento inglés.

- Lord Douglas!

- Lord Murray!

- Lord Hamilton!

- Lord Livingston!

- Lord Ashton!

- Lord Barclay!

- Lord Carnegie!

- Lord Fairfax!

- Lord Kennedy!

- Lord Maxwell!

- Lord Preston!

- Lord Rutherford!

- Lord Spencer!

- Lord Graham!

- Lord Cummin!

De inmediato se notó la ausencia de una de las familias más representativas e importantes de Escocia, en dónde se encontraba?

Lord Douglas dio inicio a esa sesión extraordinaria y no oficial, por lo tanto, Inglaterra no estaba informada de dicha reunión.

- Lord Murray, sabes que sospechará la corona si sabe de esta reunión? – Volteó a ver a su compañero el hombre que portaba sobre su chaqueta un tartán de cuadros rojo.

- Descuida Lord Douglas, fueron mis propios hombres los que prepararon este lugar, el castillo que Eduardo I saqueó – Observó sus muros altos y grises – Tenía mucho tiempo sin venir aquí.

- Lord Murray se puede saber de qué trata todo esto? – Preguntó un tanto molesto Lord Rutherford.

El aludido sonrió y se puso de pie.

- Señores, creo que este es el mejor momento para Escocia, con la guerra en Europa del este Jorge I está utilizando todos sus recursos militares para ganar con los miembros la Triple Entente. La atención pública está desviada allá, es hora de hacer nuestro movimiento.

- De qué hablas? – Dejó a un lado la copa de vino que estaba por tomar.

- El primer paso es, la adición de una silla más en el parlamento.

- Para quién? – Preguntó ahora Lord Preston.

- La única familia real que le queda a Escocia aunque de ella pocos escoceses comunes y corrientes sepan algo ahora – Volteó a ver a cada uno de los representantes de las familias más poderosas.

- Los Estuardo se perdieron, entonces hablas de….

- Los Andley – El silencio fue inmediato mientras ese apellido resonaba como eco en las paredes de piedra gris.

- QUÉ? Te recuerdo que fueron los principales opositores con el Acta de Unión! Se rebelaron contra el rey y tuvieron que huir! El rey Jorge jamás aceptará su regreso!

- Él se ufana de ser un rey democrático no? La cámara de los 16 Lores votará a su favor, no podrá hacer nada ni mucho menos iniciar una guerra con un país que ya fue agregado a su lista de propiedades.

- Pero, los Andley? Alguno de ellos siquiera ha reclamado el condado Windross en Aberdeen? Qué ganamos con que regresen?

- Sólo nos traerá problemas!

- Sí, me opongo!

- YA OLVIDARON LA ESTIRPE DE LOS ANDLEY? – Gritó Lord Douglas.

Silencio.

- Ellos estaban por encima de los Estuardo y fueron ellos quienes usurparon el poder! Saben lo que significaría que los Andley volvieran a Escocia?!

- …..un nuevo…reinado… - Abrió sus ojos de par en par Lord Rutherford.

- Y con ello la independencia de Escocia – Habló claro y en voz alta Lord Campbell.

Todos voltearon a la puerta desde donde provenía aquella potente voz, a su lado se encontraba su hermosa hija, Grace Campbell quien hacía una ligera inclinación saludando a todos.

- Campbell! – Se alegraron Lord Murray y Douglas de la llegada de la familia más influyente.

- Ernest – Se levantó Lord Rutherford – Sabes que si algo sale de aquí seremos acusados de traición?

- Tranquilo Harry.

- Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

- Porque sé que el resultado será favorable para nosotros, gobernaremos Escocia tal y como ha sido el sueño de nuestros antepasados.

- Que fueron prácticamente obligados a firmar el Acta de la Unión.

- Cedieron sí… - Carraspeó algo incómodo – Pero eso es algo que ahora podemos enmendar.

- Pero aquí solo quedan pocos Andley, y hasta donde sé ninguno de ellos ocupa un cargo público, mucho menos tienen un heredero que pudiera representarlos.

- No sólo lo tienen, pronto la noticia de su ascenso como presidente de esa familia se dará a conocer – Sonrió satisfecho – Ya Liam se encargó de prepararlo por muchos años.

- Oculto?

- Así es.

- Tú lo conoces?

- No sólo lo conozco, puedo decir que es joven, con una férrea determinación que como buen escocés soportó las más duras pruebas.

- Entonces será una imagen digna de un soberano – Se entusiasmó Lord Douglas.

- Y no sólo eso, como aval ante ustedes para que terminen de convencerse que es nuestro momento, mi hija, lady Grace Campbell dentro de un futuro no muy lejano se convertirá en la esposa del heredero de los Andley.

- La unión de los Andley y los Campbell….. - Pensó Lord Carnegie asombrado, desde cuándo este plan se había estado llevando a cabo desde las sombras – Nadie podría dudar de ese poderío, pero quién se encargó de preparar a ese muchacho? En dónde está ahora?

- Solucionando un par de pequeños trámites para volverse el poseedor del título, está en América ahora.

- Tú lo descubriste?

- No, estuvo todos estos años a lado de Liam, Liam Andley.

- LIAM! – Dijeron al unísono varios de los presentes.

- Tiene lógica, él aún custodia Aberdeen, lo he visto varias veces pero nunca imaginé lo que estaba haciendo, una persona erudita que ha estudiado la historia de Escocia a profundidad, estoy seguro que lo preparó bien.

- Y cómo se llama ese joven?

- Grace… - Cedió la palabra Lord Campbell a su hija.

- Su nombre es… - Terminó su frase con una mirada orgullosa y sincera.

_CHICAGO_

El solitario y discreto estudio lleno de libros sobre finanzas se encontraba en absoluto silencio, el único ruido que interrumpía este apacible lugar era su tranquila respiración mientras leía uno de esos libros con avidez, después de todo, era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

Lo dejó a un lado y pasó su brazo sobre su frente y exhaló profundamente.

_Desde aquel día ya no he vuelto a escuchar aquellas risas en mi mente…. Debo admitir que he investigado más de lo que mi tío hubiera querida más por curiosidad mía que por otra cosa….._

Recordó las caras nuevas que había visto en tan poco tiempo, todas desconocidas para él. Su mente se desvió hacia una persona en específico pero en ese momento alguien interrumpió en su habitación haciendo que se olvidara de sus propios pensamientos.

- Anthony!

- Qué sucede? – Se enderezó en su silla.

- Hemos encontrado a William, prepárate de inmediato que dentro de poco vendrán a vernos.

- Quiénes vendrán? – Dijo mientras acomodaba nuevamente su chaqueta gris sobre su camisa blanca.

- Los que van a llevarte a la cima – Sonrió y salió de la habitación del muchacho dejándolo totalmente intrigado – Elliot! Elliot!...

Después de prepararse rápidamente y reunirse con Liam y Elliot caminaron por un largo pasillo del hotel donde se estaban quedando, el muchacho de ojos azules observó que entre más caminaban por ese pasillo más solitario y discreto se hacía el lugar, volteó hacia atrás, ya el lobby y los salones principales habían desaparecido de su vista.

- Es aquí… - Indicó su primo lejano de ojos azules muy parecidos a los suyos.

Liam quedó de pie frente a la puerta esperando, ya Elliot sabía lo que debía hacer así que abrió las elegantes puertas de madera y el orgulloso hombre entró seguido de Anthony.

- Buenas tardes queridos amigos – Dijo Liam.

Los otros cuatro voltearon de inmediato y quedaron de pie asombrados de ver a aquella figura que no habían visto desde hacía 6 años, era innegable su enorme parecido a aquel al que iba a quitar del poder.

- Qué les pasa? – Se acercó Liam a ellos, como el hombre que camina confiado y dueño de la situación – Ah! Han reconocido en mi querido Anthony el linaje de los Andley, les ha recordado a alguien cierto? Pasa hijo – Volteó a verlo.

- Buenas noches señores – Avanzó con paso seguro.

- Cómo es posible…? – Continuaba Collin asombrado, tanto que se quitó sus lentes para asegurarse que no era una visión – La última vez que te vi…

Liam y Anthony se sentaron frente al resto del grupo y Elliot dio indicaciones al mayordomo de servir el vino.

- Anthony lo sabe todo, por qué lo saqué de América, por qué deposité todas mis esperanzas en él, por qué su familia lo olvidó tan rápido.

Collin observó de reojo a Liam y después a Anthony, no notó perturbación alguna en el joven pese a las palabras de Liam.

- Nos comentó Liam que no tenías secuelas después de tu accidente, me refiero a secuelas físicas evidentes pese a tu amnesia, me alegro.

- Así es – Mintió.

- Qué te ha parecido América ahora que has regresado?

- Un lugar demasiado bullicioso, algo exasperante pero en definitiva muy próspero.

Morgan recordó una plática hace años que sostuvo con Elroy y se preocupó por una cosa.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_- Elroy, no puedes permitir que ninguno de ellos, sobre todo él, continúe con ese idilio con la chica adoptada, imagina la reputación de la familia._

_- Si esto sigue así, si ese joven sigue desafiando a la familia no tendremos más opción que alejarlo de ella y de todos como lo hicimos con…_

_- Él…él la ama – La matriarca no supo cómo defender a su nieto, sabía que lo que decían ellos era cierto, ella estaba criando a los tres para su futuro como cabezas de la familia, sobre todo a Anthony, siendo el segundo en la jerarquía familiar pero….pero, esa chiquilla había sabido ganarse su corazón y nunca lo había visto tan feliz a él, incluso ella ya la quería._

_- Que olvide ese amor, son estupideces de juventud._

_Un Morgan atento a la conversación que se sostenía en ese lugar observó detalladamente a Elroy, nunca la había visto así, tan serio era el amor del sustituto a la presidencia que ella estaba tan afectada?_

_- Si es el deseo de Anthony, no podré negarme…_

_- ELROY! – Se molestó otro._

_~~FIN DE FLASHBACK~~_

- Anthony, has visto ya a William cierto?

- Así es – Respondió al tiempo que sostenía su mirada con el hombre de mediana edad, a este le costó trabajo sostener la mirada a esos ojos azules tan analíticos.

- Y has conocido a las personas que estarán de su lado cuando todo esto comience, sus aliados…

- Serán pocos pero sé quiénes serían, Elroy, Archibold Cornwell, George, los señores Marshall y Arthur del consejo.

- No olvides a la señorita Candice White, será su aliada y tratará de convencerte, además de que ella es su am…

Después de beber un poco del vino servido, se levantó de su asiento y les dijo:

- No he llegado hasta aquí, después de seis largos años para involucrarme en simples murmuraciones y denuncias de uno contra otros, he sido testigo y eso es lo más importante para mí, de las prioridades que tiene él (refiriéndose a Albert) y su forma de vida la cual puede llevar como desee siempre y cuando no eluda sus responsabilidades y esto último es algo que ha hecho desde el principio así que no daré tregua, llegaré a la presidencia y me convertiré en un digno representante de la familia, los Andley no sucumbirán, muchos dependen de nosotros como para permitirme un error así, sé bien de sus esfuerzos por mantener en anonimato las fugas de él, por mi propio honor como persona no lo permitiré más.

Los hombres quedaron boquiabiertos ante la elocuencia, fuerza y pasión con la que había hablado, a primera vista se veía un joven centrado y calmado pero en definitiva era muy fuerte y con carácter, probablemente solo lo demostraba bajo ciertas circunstancias.

Liam sonrió muy satisfecho, la victoria estaba de su lado.

- No es este un digno representante de los Andley? No es acaso un digno soberano de Escocia…

- ESCOCIA! – Los cuatro quedaron nuevamente perplejos ante la ola de acontecimientos que la llegada de ese muchacho y de Liam estaban trayendo a la familia.

Anthony quedó en silencio ante lo último dicho por Liam con los ojos muy abiertos, sin decir nada volteó a observar los ojos marrones de él.

_Acaso desafiaremos a la corona inglesa? _Se preguntó sumamente sorprendido.

- Los vientos de guerra no se escuchan solamente en Europa – Lo vio con decisión – Es hora de llegar al último peldaño, al que nos correspondía antes de la sumisión de Escocia!

Suspiró largamente, había sido un día de mucho trabajo y lo que más quería era llegar a casa y descansar, pero otros planes ajenos a ella se habían atravesado en su camino y ahora iba camino a una de las mansiones más representativas de Chicago, no tenía la mínima idea para lo que había sido llamada y con curiosidad se asomó por la ventana logrando únicamente observar las muchas luces que brillaban en la entrada de la mansión.

- Pero qué significa todo esto? – Se preguntó.

En cuanto el carruaje llegó notó que alguien abría la puerta y le daba la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

- Qué…NEIL!

- Hola Candy – Sonrió entre nervioso y confiado de su plan – Bienvenida.

- Qué…?

Apenas bajó cuando vio que tomaban muchas fotografías.

- Qué significa esto?

- Entremos Candy….

No pasó mucho tiempo para enterarse de qué se trataba aquel llamado, la orden proveniente de la tía abuela le cayó como un balde con agua helada.

- CASARME CON NEIL!

- Sí Candy – Ahora intervino Sarah Leagan – Así que por favor compórtate a la altura.

- Al fin obtuviste lo que querías Candy – Sonrió maliciosa Eliza – Lograr que un heredero se casara contigo.

- QUÉ HAS DICHO…!

- CANDY! – La detuvo la anciana – No toleraré más tus impertinencias, acatarás lo que te he dicho y punto.

- No!

- Aunque no me guste sigues siendo una Andley y por tanto estás obligada a cuidar el buen nombre de la familia, Neil me ha pedido tu mano y por su bien estoy dispuesta a que se case contigo, has entendido?

Candy no podía creer la actitud de la tía abuela, sabía que quizás había sido su culpa el distanciamiento entre ambas cuando ella se marchó en Lakewood, cuando… sus sueños se habían roto en pedazos, el día que murió Anthony, desde ese día su relación con ella había cambiado radicalmente.

- Tía abuela, no puede hacerme esto!

- Obedece Candy – Sus ojos no reflejaron simpatía alguna por ella.

- Tía abuela… - Le dolió – Al único Andley que he amado en mi vida ahora ya no está más aquí! Sabe bien todo lo que Neil me hizo cuando vivía en Lakewood, cómo cree que puedo casarme con él!

- Te prohíbo que hables de Anthony! – De inmediato saltó la anciana pues había tocado justo la fibra que no quería que tocara, él había sido el lazo con esa niña rubia.

- No! Sabe bien que él jamás hubiera permitido esto!

- Silencio Candy! – Gritó Sarah Leagan.

- Acéptalo Candy, vámonos Neal – Eliza decidió cortar aquel momento de tensión.

Candy observó molesta a todos salir del salón, se sintió un vil títere de todos ellos. Antes de abandonar el salón Neil se acercó a ella.

- Qué lástima que él ya no esté para protegerte de nosotros verdad? Jajaja nunca lo dije pero me vino muy bien su ausencia.

Apretó sus puños que temblaban de rabia ante lo dicho por él.

- Después de todo era demasiado suave como para…

PLAF. La bofetada le cayó tan pronto como la sintió.

- JAMÁS VUELVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE ANTHONY! JAMÁS VUELVAS A DECIR QUE TE ALEGRAS PORQUE YA NO ESTÁ AQUÍ, NO ERES NI LA DÉCIMA PARTE DE LA EXTRAORDINARIA PERSONA QUE ÉL ERA!

Diciendo esto no se detuvo a esperar la contestación de él y se alejó corriendo, quién querría saber más de los Andley! Pero esto iba a acabar de una buena vez por todas, ella no era ninguna muñeca que podían manejar a su antojo.

Los murmullos de los comensales daban vida al ahora muy renombrado restaurante del hotel Drake, pese a no ser una persona que tuviera un interés en particular por la comida desde que recordara, el desayuno era su momento favorito.

- Los Andley sí que saben sorprender eh? – Escuchó de los comensales que estaban en una mesa a lado suyo.

- Tendremos que enviar una felicitación a Elroy querido.

- Sí sí…

- Mmm, la chica es linda – Dijo otra voz femenina – Dicen que es la adoptada cierto?

Observó de reojo a las personas que murmuraban aquellas cosas, de qué rayos estaban hablando? Los Andley y la chica adoptada, seguramente se referían a esa chica rubia.

- Su periódico señor.

Anthony tomó el periódico y dio las gracias.

- Qué rayos…. – Sus ojos azules como el cielo se abrieron de par en par con semejante noticia.

_La Señorita Candice White Andley, hija adoptiva de la familia comprometida con Neil Leagan Andley, una alianza que traerá aún más prosperidad a la familia._

Definirlo como sorprendido fue poco, había algo sumamente irritante en esa nota, estaba totalmente perplejo con el comportamiento de esa chica, no tenía sentido alguno lo que estaba haciendo, acaso volvía a ser testigo de una más de sus locuras?

- Pero esta chica qué pretende? – Habló con voz casi ahogada.

Trató de hallar sentido a lo que había visto de ella y de los demás y nada de eso tenía coherencia.

Colocó sus manos sobre su frente mientras continuaba viendo la fotografía en el periódico. No había dudas, no había ninguna, esa joven había llegado como un dulce miel a las vidas de todos, sabía que había sido pretendida por todos, incluso por él si no mal recordaba alguna vez lo comentó Liam y al parecer ella había estado interesada en él.

_Anthony, tú siempre fuiste el reemplazo, qué sentido tenía para todos ellos vivir en Lakewood, lugar al que tú estabas atado para vivir en las sombras hasta que se te necesitara en caso de que algún percance le sucediera al patriarca? _

_Desapareciste y todos siguieron con sus vidas mientras tú te sumías en la desesperación por seguir viviendo._

Sus ojos azules estaban dilatados ante el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla que fueron sus dos primeros años.

- Tal parece que mi existencia fue todo menos importante para todos ellos.

Pese a todo el poder que iba a obtener, al rango que iba a adquirir como jefe absoluto de una familia con gloriosa historia, su vida, su propia vida en sí, sentía él, que carecía de importancia alguna. Aunado a su carácter que no era vanidoso ni pretencioso en lo absoluto, en ese estado, todo esto lo hacían sentir como si su existencia misma fuera la de un fantasma en el mundo.

Liam llegó al restaurante para acompañarlo en el desayuno, Anthony era una figura que se notaba de inmediato, no tardó más que un par de segundos en ubicarlo entre tantas personas, mientras se acercaba a él pudo notar que no se movía y que su mirada parecía perdida en alguna clase de pensamiento.

- Qué te ocurre hijo?

- Eh… - La voz de Liam lo sacó de su trance – Nada tío.

Pero Liam lo conocía demasiado bien, sus ojos castaños se desviaron hasta llegar al periódico arrugado que tenía en sus manos.

- Sucede algo con las noticias del periódico?

Anthony suspiró y se lo entregó, ahí Liam pudo darse cuenta del por qué se veía contrariado, sonrió internamente, mucho mejor, esto era algo que no esperaba pero entre más parecieran todos como enemigos de él mucho mejor, ya tenía al primo muerto y ahora esta chiquilla sin lugar a dudas quedaba con una imagen demasiado deteriorada ante él, se alegró profundamente.

- Pero cómo pueden aceptar los Leagan algo así? Acaso no tienen honor! No entiendo a Elroy, cómo pudo aprobar algo así cuando ella ya sabe que ha vivido con un hombre! Vaya que los huérfanos son de cuidado, por suerte tú tienes la ecuanimidad suficiente para no dejarte seducir por este tipo de mujeres.

El rubio apretó sus labios, si bien nada de esto le hacía recordar algo, no podía negar la molestia interna que todo el tema le causaba.

- Disculpa tío, tengo que salir… - Se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

- Sí claro, te entiendo hijo mío, nada duele más que la traición de quienes quisiste. Pero no estás solo ahora, lamento enfrentarte a la realidad de la familia que alguna vez tuviste.

Lo último dicho por Liam detuvo en seco a Anthony, no dijo nada y un instante después continuó con su camino, Liam sonrió.

Caminó por un largo rato, tanto que había perdido la noción del tiempo y cuánto había transcurrido, de pronto se encontró en el propio centro de Chicago.

Suspiró un tanto molesto con él mismo y caminó por las calles del centro de la ciudad como si no tuviera prisa alguna, su larga caminata terminó dándole sed así que se dirigió a un restaurante que estaba en la calle frente a él, estuvo a punto de entrar cuando por el cristal del ventanal vio un par de rostros conocidos.

- Ahí está ella! Y… - Observó con las dos personas con las que hablaba – Ese Archibold y la joven que también estuvo con ellos en el funeral.

Los vio platicar animadamente, o al menos eso le pareció a él, lo cual lo desconcertó mucho, no se suponía que estaban de luto? Y por qué se tenía que topar con ella a cada rato?

- Es una ironía que entre más trato de investigar sobre mi tío siempre termino sabiendo más de ella que de la propia persona a la que voy a enfrentarme.

Los observó reír ligeramente. Fue la gota que derramó su vaso, qué personas más despreocupadas!

Se marchó molesto, todo lo que se le presentaba a sus ojos daba veracidad a la historia contada por su tío, en el fondo había mantenido una pequeña esperanza porque las cosas no hubieran sido así pero todo lo que estaba viendo de sus parientes en América dejaba mucho de qué hablar.

- Bien – Habló decidido y para sí mismo – Que así sea.

Ese día Liam no alcanzó a decirle a donde iba, había dado aviso de su arribo a Chicago y fue llamado de inmediato a las oficinas principales de la familia para reunirse y hablar sobre la presentación de William como el jefe del clan.

- George, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

- Liam… bienvenido a América.

- Solo algo como esto me haría venir a esta tierra, pero es algo muy importante cierto? – Lo vio de reojo y sonrió – En dónde está él?

- En el despacho, te está esperando.

Liam no se despidió y caminó hasta la oficina principal.

_William Albert Andley…_

_Ya está tu distinguida placa sobre esta puerta no? Veremos por cuánto tiempo…. Andrew hermano, era yo quien debió tomar este lugar y no tú!_

La puerta se abrió tomándolo desprevenido.

- Liam – Sonrió la alta figura – Me alegro de verte.

- William – Abrazó al muchacho – Así que finalmente el prófugo de la familia fue capturado.

Comentario que no agradó en nada al rubio.

- Seguro que no serás el más feliz con mi regreso cierto?

- Pero qué dices – Sonrió – Cuando menos lo esperas la vida puede sorprendernos y suceden las cosas más insólitas.

- De qué hablas?

- Nada en particular, supongo que debo ir al salón principal con el resto, aunque el viaje a América me ha cansado demasiado.

- Llevará tiempo la reunión – Dijo con algo de fastidio – Puedes regresar a tu hotel si lo deseas.

- Veo que siguen sin agradarte las reuniones del Consejo, afortunadamente mi sentido de la responsabilidad para con la familia es muy alto, ya descansaré mañana.

Albert no dijo nada.

- Por cierto William – Se detuvo en la puerta – Cuáles son tus intenciones ahora que tu imagen sea dada a conocer al mundo?

- Asumir el puesto Liam, qué otra cosa?

- No pareces muy feliz con eso, supongo que sabes bien que tus excursiones bohemias han terminado.

- No creo que pueda dejar de lado mi espíritu libre Liam.

El otro sonrió de lado, justo lo que esperaba oír.

- Bien, asegúrate de pensar bien la imagen que ante el mundo tendrás que dar de ahora en adelante y no creo que esa corresponda a la de un vagabundo.

Diciendo esto último salió y cerró la gran puerta.

Por la noche, apenas regresaba el rubio al hotel cuando Elliot que lo alcanzó a observar sobre las escaleras de la entrada corrió hacia él.

- Se puede saber en dónde te habías metido? – Le recriminó molesto.

Anthony se molestó de igual manera ante la actitud de él, qué acaso era un niño al que tenían que cuidar?

- Fui a caminar eso es todo – Continuó subiendo las escaleras.

- No puedes abandonar el hotel de esta manera y lo sabes, Liam está muy alterado.

- Iré ahora a hablar con él no te preocupes, tú no has sido el culpable de mi escape.

Elliot quedó congelado, con que sabía que no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo por él sino que cuidaba su reputación ante Liam? Recobró la compostura y caminó a su lado.

- Liam te espera, dice que tiene algo muy importante que informarte.

Anthony no le dijo nada y subió hacia su habitación, sabía que él estaría ahí.

- Tío… - Fue lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta.

- Anthony, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

- Lamento la demora.

- No preguntaré a dónde fuiste – Suspiró – Al fin y al cabo siempre has actuado conforme a tus propios deseos.

- Elliot me dijo que querías hablarme de algo muy importante.

Liam se puso de pie y caminó un poco.

- Hijo, sabes que una batalla puede perderse por una mujer…claramente lo demuestra la historia de Troya.

Anthony alzó una ceja, a qué venía todo esto?

- De qué hablas tío?

- Me refiero a que eliminaremos a todo peligro que pueda alcanzarte y depuraremos a la familia.

- Depurar?

- Sí, no querrás seguir conviviendo con esa clase de personas cierto? Una de las primeras cosas que harás tan pronto llegues a la presidencia será el repudio de la hija adoptiva de los Andley.

- Qué?

Liam, hombre astuto que era, quería cortar toda relación entre ella y él, haciendo eso todos los que alguna vez fueron cercanos a Anthony se alejarían de él para siempre.

- El que ella siga o no en la familia no afectará mis decisiones, no hay necesidad de tomar esa decisión.

- Es lo mejor hijo, con esto asestarás el golpe final a William, es necesario limpiar a esta familia y allá ellos dos continuarán con su amorío pero no en esta digna casa, repudiarás a Candice White Andley.

Liam no se esperó a una respuesta del muchacho, se despidió y se marchó a su habitación.

Si ya su día había sido por demás extraño, el sueño que tuvo no lo dejó mejor de lo que hubiera querido, era verano y hacía demasiado calor si bien la habitación en ese distinguido hotel era por demás confortable no estaba acostumbrado al verano de América así que terminó por quitar la camisa de su pijama y se dejó caer en la suave cama.

_Desde su perspectiva, como si estuviera viendo una película, observó la borrosa la figura de un joven rubio sentado frente a un elegante escritorio, se encontraba a espaldas de esa muchacho y alcanzó a distinguir que escribía con prisa y avidez una carta que por la expresión que tenía parecía ser algo muy importante para él._

… _Tío abuelo, por favor adóptela, nunca le he molestado con solicitudes mía pero esto es algo muy importante para mí, ella es una persona única en el mundo, una persona demasiado valiosa para mí, irremplazable, no merece el trato que está recibiendo con los Leagan y no temo denunciar ante usted lo que esas personas han hecho de ella._

… _Quiero cuidar de ella, hacerla feliz y por el momento esto es lo que puedo hacer por ella, si está a mi lado podré protegerla y cumplir mis sueños a su lado – Observó que el joven sonreía un poco ruborizado – Si es que ella me lo permite. _

…_Sólo usted puede tomar esta decisión, decisión que la tía abuela tendría que acatar, sé que ella sabrá ganarse su corazón por eso sé que esto es una buena idea._

…_Supongo que mi carta ha revelado más de mis propios sentimientos por ella de lo que hubiera querido pero es algo que de cualquier manera pensaba hacer con o sin la adopción._

…_Prometo cuidar de ella!_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, aún estaba oscuro, aquella última frase resonó en su cabeza como si un fuerte martillo estuviera golpeando su mente, qué sensación más extraña le había provocado aquel sueño aunque lamentablemente para él, no recordaba nada de lo que en la carta que había visto en sus sueños decía.

Se levantó de su cama, abrió las cortinas de par en par y abrió el balcón.

Caminó a través de él y se percató que recién comenzaba a amanecer aunque el paisaje era tan distinto a donde vivía en Escocia, no había niebla sino un cielo claro y despejado, los altos edificios comenzaron a brillar fuertemente con la luz anaranjada del sol que contrastaba bellamente con la pálida luna que del lado contrario comenzaba a desaparecer, observó maravillado ese amanecer que nunca había visto en Escocia y por una fracción de segundos su rostro sonrió complacido, el cielo había adquirido un tono rosáceo y violeta.

Mas de pronto su mirada se tornó triste, qué solo se sintió en ese lugar, hacía mucho que no pensaba en su propia soledad y estando en esa ciudad ajena a él la soledad lo golpeó como hace mucho no lo hacía.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_- Familia? No, no la tienes… - Habló con voz suave._

_- Acaso no tengo padre, madre, hermanos?_

_- Nada de ello – Le dijo compasivo – Lo lamento._

_- Pero…y mi padre y mi madre?_

_- Tu madre está muerta a causa de los frecuentes altercados que tuvo con la que lamento decir es mi hermana._

_El muchacho postrado en la cama de ese hospital no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba._

_- Y de mi…._

_- En cuanto a tu padre, pasaron varias circunstancias luego de tu nacimiento y él se alejó de ustedes….nadie supo más de él._

_- Con quién viví entonces? Con usted?_

_- No, viviste en Lakewood bajo el cuidado de Elroy Andley, la matriarca de la familia._

_- Qué hacía yo ahí? – Llevó una mano a su frente, toda la información le estaba ocasionando una gran jaqueca._

_- Se te estaba preparando para tomar tu lugar como el segundo en la jerarquía en la familia, imagino que la presión sobre ti debió ser muy grande, nunca debías ser mejor que el patriarca y sin embargo debías sobrepasar todas las expectativas que se tenían sobre ti, si no lograbas cumplir estos dos objetivo… no significarías nada en esta familia…._

_- Entonces vivía en el anonimato…_

_- Algo parecido a eso, sin embargo vivías con dos primos y una prima tuya, lo último que supe es que tan pronto como desapareciste de ahí viajaron a Inglaterra pues decían, la vida en Lakewood era demasiado aburrida, supongo que eras una especie de mina de oro a la cual querían acceder._

_- No le creo… - Tomó con fuerzas las sábanas a sus pies – No creo en todo esto….._

_Una voz ahogada, sumamente afectada ante el mundo gris que se le presentaba._

_- Anthony – El hombre puso una mano sobre su hombro – Lamento decírtelo pero… estás solo en el mundo._

_Un balde de agua fría fue poco ante ese comentario tan atroz que le decía él bajo sus circunstancias de invalidez y amnesia._

_Quiso hilar algo, decir algo, a quién pedir ayuda si no podía salir siquiera de esa habitación?_

_- Sin embargo, entiendo que no me creas, fui yo quien te encontró inerte en la propiedad y te traje hasta aquí, ves este símbolo en mi saco? Es el mismo que tú tenías en esa cacería, aquí está la prueba…_

_Volteó a ver a Elliot y éste se acercó con una chaqueta azul añil, vio que tenía el mismo broche._

_Anthony tomó la chaqueta entre sus brazos y la observó durante un largo rato._

_- No he dicho a nadie de tu situación aún, mi deber es avisar al consejo, quienes cuidan de ti y decidieron que fueras con mi hermana para tu preparación… No lo he hecho porque sé la decisión que se tomará respecto a ti._

_- A qué se refiere?_

_- Vivir oculto de la sociedad, un Andley no puede permitirse el ser débil y en estos momentos no representas un símbolo poderoso y orgulloso sino todo lo contrario…es así como quieres vivir? En la oscuridad Anthony? Donde aquellos que eran tu familia te dieron la espalda? Los que decían amarte se olvidaron de ti tan pronto?_

_Él no se atrevió a decir nada._

_- Si no me crees….puedo llamarlos a todos, verás como reconocen en ti a la persona de Anthony Andley y, se decidirá tu suerte._

_- No! – Gritó desesperado con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía! Pero tampoco pretendía vivir encerrado en cuatro paredes, la sola idea le aterró._

_- Ahora me crees? Hay una forma de escapar de esa suerte Anthony y por eso estoy solamente yo aquí contigo…_

_- Cuál es? – Dijo ya resignado, en su estado no podía hacer nada._

_- Lo único que te salvaría de ese destino es… que vengas conmigo a Escocia, ven conmigo Anthony, aprenderás todo sobre tu familia, la gloriosa familia Andley._

_- Pero aún así tengo que avisarle a las personas con las que vivía…_

_- Ya no hay nadie en Lakewood hijo, todos ellos se fueron…_

_Qué podía perder? Si ya lo había perdido, sus valiosos recuerdos, su seguridad, su independencia al quedar inválido._

_Al ver que el joven no respondía Liam continuó._

_- No hay nadie que vea por ti Anthony, mírate, estás inválido, muy débil aún… Lamento hablarte tan directamente pero no puedo permitir que flaquees por algo como esto, acaso piensas dejarte derrotar?_

_- NO! – Respiró agitadamente._

_- En tu estado actual sólo serás un lastre para ellos, así no te podrán presentar en la sociedad y vivirás para siempre oculto. Es eso lo que quieres?_

_- NO!_

_- Ven conmigo entonces…_

_~~FIN DE FLASHBACK~~_

Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que cuando terminó de recordar aquella conversación en el hospital de Nueva York ya se encontraba en el parque central de Chicago.

- Supongo que tendré que regresar – Dijo con un rostro serio, aún ese recuerdo le ocasionaba un gran sinsabor.

Colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al hotel, los coches y carruajes iban en dirección contraria hacia él, para ese entonces la mañana ya era clara y llena de sol, qué diferencia con los paisajes grises en Escocia! Incluso sintió que un clima tan bueno le ayudaba a su estado de ánimo.

Un muchacho que viajaba con su padre para la revisión médica que se hacía cada mes sonreía contento de lo que bien que iban las cosas en la granja, pensó que tenía mucho que no veía a Candy y los demás pero ya tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sus ojos miel se desviaron ligeramente hacia las personas que iban y venían por el parque cuando creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una broma, asomó su rostro por la ventana y observó la espalda de la persona que se alejaba a paso rápido, palideció enormemente como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

- Deténgase por favor!

- Qué ocurre Tom?

- Espera aquí papá – Dijo al mismo tiempo que de un brinco saltaba del coche y corrió rápido hacia donde iba esa persona – Ahí está!

- Oye! Espera!

La figura siguió caminando.

- Oye!

Anthony hizo una ligera mueca en sus labios, acaso le hablaban a él? Seguro que sí, no había nadie más en esa parte.

- Sí? – Dijo sin voltear.

- Eh… bueno… - Se llevó su mano al sombrero – Lamento haberte interrumpido pero…

- Qué pasa? – Le apuró.

- Sé que es tonto pero creí que eras una persona que conocí hace tiempo.

Anthony suspiró y volteó hacia la calle.

- Lo siento, tengo mucha prisa.

- Eres Anthony?!

El rubio quedó ligeramente boquiabierto, había sido descubierto y lo peor es que no sabía quien era esa persona y qué tanto podría afectarle que lo descubriera, maldijo internamente al no poder recordar nada, sin embargo su postura dando la espalda al vaquero no cambió un ápice.

- Mi nombre es Elliot, lo lamento pero debo irme.

- No…lo lamento yo, disculpe, se parece mucho a esa persona.

Anthony continuó con su camino haciendo lo posible por alejarse de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera y Tom regresó al carruaje.

- Pero qué te pasa Tom? Acaso te volviste loco? – Preguntó su padre.

- Eh? No, no es nada papá.

El carruaje comenzó a avanzar pero Tom aún tenía en su mente a fuerte impresión de haber visto a quien había sido su amigo, volvió a asomarse por la venta para observar a aquella figura fantasmal que ya se perdía entre las personas.

- Juraría que era Anthony….. – Después de meditar un poco sus propias palabras – Pero qué estoy diciendo? Creo que sí me volví loco…

Mientras tanto el gallardo rubio atravesaba el parque volvió a encontrarse con la misma niña que vendía flores.

- Me compra una flor? – Volvió a preguntar con tímida voz.

Suspiró resignado, creo que nunca le podría decir que no a esa niña rubia.

- Toma – Le habló con gentileza – Creo que las rosas blancas se han convertido en mi flor favorita gracias a ti.

La niña le sonrió encantada con la dulce sonrisa que ese muchacho tenía y le entregó la rosa.

La pequeña corrió hacia otro punto del parque para vender sus flores y vio que una señorita que iba corriendo se acercaba a donde estaba ella.

- Señorita me compra una flor! – Le habló en voz alta para que la escuchara.

La expresión de angustia de la muchacha se esfumó de su rostro ante tal pregunta.

- Eh? – Volteó hacia donde provenía la voz infantil.

- Me compra una flor?

La chica de ojos verdes observó por unos momentos a la niña, sus humildes ropas y sus dos coletas le recordaron mucho a ella misma a esa edad y se vio reflejada en ella, le sonrió y sacó una moneda de su bolso rojo.

- Aquí tienes, qué flor me darás? Escógela tú.

La mirada amable de la joven le dio confianza a la niña quien después de pensarlo un poco le entregó la flor.

- Muchas gracias! Wow! Es una hermosa rosa blanca, sabes algo? Son mis rosas favoritas, no te parecen las más lindas?

- Es lo mismo que me dijo un joven hace unos momentos.

- Cómo dices? – Quedó intrigada.

- Es un joven que tiene una mirada triste, siempre que me ve me compra una rosa blanca y sonríe cuando la ve.

- Un joven con mirada triste?

- Sí.

- Y cómo es él? Dímelo por favor – Le suplicó Candy olvidando su propia prisa, sacudió su cabeza, había un asunto por demás urgente que ver, ya Archie le había dicho en donde podía encontrar a la persona que le podría dar una pista – No, lo siento, debo irme, vendré después!

Continuó corriendo y tomó un carruaje, sin duda a quien buscaba era una persona muy esquiva, por eso había pedido a Archie que le ayudara para localizarlo luego de semejante noticia, aún recordaba lo alterado que había llegado Archie con periódico en mano. El carruaje se detuvo frente a un alto edificio y la joven elevó su rostro para verlo.

- Debe ser aquí.

Entró corriendo y como su habitual característica no se detuvo mucho para investigar en dónde podría estar.

- George? – Preguntó la oficinista – El señor George se encuentra en la oficina principal.

- Gracias… - Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó su carrera de nueva cuenta.

- Espere señorita! No puede entrar ahí sin permiso!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, apenas había volteado para ver de quién se trataba cuando detuvo su taza de café a milímetros de su boca.

- Señorita Candy!

- George! George! Cómo es posible que el tío abuelo me haga esto! – Dijo al borde del sollozo.

- De qué habla señorita Candy? – Realmente lo desconcertó, nunca la había visto así.

- De qué hablo? DE ESTO GEORGE! – Le mostró la nota del periódico y el aludido palideció.

- Pero esto no es…. – A qué venía todo esto? Candy casarse con Neil Leagan? Absurdo!

- No soy una muñeca del tío abuelo George! No lo soy! Me entiende?!

- Cálmese señorita Candy.

- Cómo puedo calmarme George! Esto se acabó! Yo no soy la muñeca del tío abuelo! Cómo pudo permitir algo así!

Puso sus manos sobre el escritorio sintiéndose derrotada y triste, un par de lágrimas cayó sobre el escritorio.

- Venga conmigo por favor.

- Qué? No, no iré a ninguna parte hasta no hablar con el tío abuelo!

- Iremos a Lakewood.

- LAKEWOOD!

No sabía que semejante viaje le traería la sorpresa de su vida y el encuentro la persona que meno esperaba ver, Albert, pese a que alguien que había luchado contra el propio destino de la muerte y había vencido a ésta se volvía a abrir paso a través del tiempo y los recuerdos para regresar y forjar el propio camino del destino con sus manos.

- ALBERT ES EL TÍO ABUELO WILLIAM! ALBERT ES EL TÍO ABUELO WILLIAM! – Se repitió a sí mismo tantas veces le fue necesario para digerir semejante noticia mientras él llegaba con ella sonriente y feliz de volverla a ver.

Después de dar un paseo por los territorios de Lakewood regresaron a la mansión donde sabía que, por la mirada de Candy, continuaba envuelva en sus recuerdos.

- No puedo evitar pensar en Lakewood y en mis queridos amigos, mira Albert! Las Dulce Candy están hermosas.

La traviesa joven corrió hacia el rosedal, sentía que, ya no había pesar en su corazón, sino que se sentía bendecida por haber conocido a Anthony, a Stear y Archie.

Cerró sus ojos.

- Creo que ahora ya sería capaz de visitar Lakewood otra vez.

- Puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras Candy.

- Entonces ya no estarás escondido Albert?

- No ya no, al menos podré andar libremente a partir del próximo Domingo.

- Y eso por qué? – Dejó de oler una de las rosas.

- El próximo Domingo será mi presentación en Chicago, en la mansión Andley.

- Ah….

- Por supuesto que irás Candy – Le sonrió divertido.

- Yo? pero….

- Sé de tus planes sobre dejar a los Andley pero recuerda estás conmigo, tómate tu tiempo y decide qué hacer.

- Muchas gracias Albert!

- Al menos dime que estarás ese Domingo, realmente será muy aburrido, invitaré a Annie para que acompañe a Archie.

- Si es así entonces si iré jajaja.

- Me parece bien Candy, creo que será un día por demás interesante.

- Y toda la familia se reunirá para rendir homenaje al gran patriarca – Guiñó el ojo.

- Sí, creo que hasta los fantasmas de la familia harán presencia ese día jajaja…

- Es mucho decir…. – Sonrió sintiendo internamente una ligera punzada de dolor recordando a quien la había cuidado del fantasma de la torre en esa antigua mansión cargándola entre sus brazos.

La fecha llegó pronto, si bien mantenía su aplomo habitual se preguntaba qué tanto cambiaría su vida a partir de mañana, eventualmente regresaría a Escocia, a lado de Grace y Oliver, de nada servía seguir en América padeciendo amnesia además para qué? Ya se había hecho una vida en Escocia.

Terminó por desabrochar su camisa blanca mientras se encontraba acostado en su amplia cama dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Sí, en Escocia, donde todos los días la niebla rodeaba la antigua hacienda donde vivía tal como eran sus recuerdos, encontraba tanta en la naturaleza de Escocia con su mente, ambas siempre rodeadas de espesa neblina que no le permitía ver más allá de lo que estuviera a unos pasos.

Mejor dormir, no tenía caso seguir dando vueltas al asunto, por más que lo quisiera no lograría recordar nada.

_Escuchó voces que provenían desde una habitación lejana en aquella casa elegante, por lo que pudo percibir, la conversación era acalorada, estaban dos personas discutiendo._

_- Solo por eso me ha cuidado verdad? – El jovencito se encontraba indignado._

_- Tranquilízate, sabes bien que no ha sido sólo mi deber la razón por la que cuidé de ti._

_- Acaso piensa retenerme en esta jaula de oro tía abuela? _

_- Eres un Andley y como tal espero que entiendas tu situación, si la del propio William es por demás difícil la tuya tampoco es fácil._

_- Si ya lo sé, soy el segundo en la línea de sucesión no?_

_- Recúerdalo muy bien, tu función será estar ahí cuando William no esté, si algo le llega a pasar tú ocuparías su lugar, no podemos darnos el lujo de que algo se tese, debes cubrir las expectativas sobre ti pero nunca deberás sobrepasar al gran patriarca…_

_- Ya veo, me pide que dé lo mejor de mí pero que siempre me limite para no superar a nuestro patriarca? Vaya tontería._

_La anciana inhaló profundamente para no alterarse más de lo que estaba, definitivamente su nieto estaba en una etapa rebelde, lo mismo había sucedido con el otro, no había duda, compartían la misma sangre, aunque con quien estaba ahora tenía un temperamento más fuerte e impulsivo._

_- No lo veas así._

_- Y cómo he de verlo tía abuela? Acaso soy solamente un peón? Un remplazo? Es mi único papel en la familia? _

_- Anthony…. – La matriarca cerró sus ojos._

_- La única razón que encuentro para esta sobreprotección en la que vivo es para resguardar mi vida y tener asegurado el estatus familiar! Eso es lo único que esperan de mí!_

_- No te negaré que esa fue la misión que se me encomendó cuando quedaste solo… - Dijo con gran pesar en un intento por sincerarse con él._

_- No puedo creer esto… - Indignado dio dos pasos atrás._

_- Anthony…_

_- No puede siquiera negarlo verdad? – Qué podía más, su enojo? La tristeza que sintió con lo único que tenía como familia…no lo supo._

_- Te he dicho que te calmes, además yo…yo a ti te…_

_- Ya escuché suficiente tía abuela – Se dio media vuelta y se alejó furioso sin dejar que la otra continuara._

Abrió sus ojos extrañado, él escasamente soñaba pero en las últimas semanas parecía que los sueños formaban parte de cada noche aunque muchos de ellos los olvidara al despertar, éste no fue el caso.

Su mente comenzó a recordar detalladamente cada parte de la conversación en sus sueños y si bien las figuras eran difusas supo que era él mismo quien hablaba, comprendió lo que Liam le había dicho cuando había despertado en Nueva York, él había hablado con la verdad y en su corazón la indignación y la ira que esa charla de algún pasaje de su vida había ocurrido se clavaban en él manifestándose como si acabara de ocurrir.

Se levantó con renovadas energías, ahora lo entendía todo y nunca estuvo más dispuesto a redimir a su apellido.

Instantes después el golpeteo de un bastón tocó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Liam ingresó triunfal, confiado, resuelto, sus años de espera finalmente rendirían su fruto, nunca se alegró tanto de haber invertido tanto en ese muchacho orgulloso y fuerte, y pensar que por unos años había considerado en dejarlo recluido para siempre en Aberdeen, el lugar en Escocia donde vivían.

- Estás listo? – Su mirada buscó la misma afirmación en el joven.

- Listo – Habló mientras terminó de colocar el medallón de los Andley en su saco negro.

- La mansión Andley, tu futura casa te espera…. – Liam lo vio de reojo y le cedió el paso al gallardo muchacho vestido en el elegante frac negro que resaltaban aún más sus azules ojos.

Anthony caminó, Elliot y Liam nunca lo vieron con tanta decisión y seriedad en su rostro, un porte digno de un soberano.

En el lado opuesto de la ciudad, un joven viajaba en su automóvil con dos lindas muchachas que lucían preciosos vestidos, ya para ese entonces habían sido informados del verdadero sucesor de la familia.

- Aún no puedo creerlo Candy! – Decía mareado Archie – Albert? Albert es el tío abuelo! Menos mal que lo supe antes o me habría caído del impacto en plena presentación!

- No sigas Archie que aún yo tampoco lo puedo creer.

- Pero eso significa que los problemas finalmente terminaron Candy – Rió un poco Annie.

- Ahora que lo vea le recriminaré por no haberme dicho antes! – Comentó Archie.

- Seguro tuvo sus razones Archie – Pensó Candy.

Después de un largo trayecto el coche llegó a la mansión y pese a la mirada de profundo odio de la familia Leagan que se encontró con ellos en la entrada Candy ingresó a la mansión junto a sus amigos, había tanta gente que temía perderse ahí así que tomó a Annie de la mano, se sintió en definitiva, fuera de lugar.

- Chicas es por aquí!

- Estaremos al frente?

- Eres la hija adoptiva de Albert – Le sonrió gentil Archie – Es el lugar que te corresponde.

- La hija adoptiva? – Se sorprendió con la propia frase, aunque su relación era de amigos no se había puesto a pensar en la figura que legalmente desempeñaba para ella.

- Ya viste Candy? Qué hermosas joyas llevan todas esas mujeres? – Exclamó emocionada Annie.

- Pues creo que la revelación de Albert pareciera más bien la coronación de un rey – Rió – Por cierto Archie no han venido tus padres?

- Sí Candy, ya los saludé, más tarde te llevo con ellos.

- Me gustaría mucho saludarlos y la tía abuela?

- Supongo que con Albert.

- Pobre – Dijo sintiendo pena ajena por su amigo – Si es tan estricta con él como lo fue conmigo….

La luz del flash la cegó por unos instantes.

- Qué fue eso?!

- Periodistas Candy – Le explicó su amigo – Definitivamente es un gran acontecimiento.

- Ya lo creo…. – Se quedó pensando, en qué clase de persona se habría vuelto ella si hubiera permanecido con ellos?

Los murmullos comenzaron a cesar poco a poco cuando una figura apareció en lo alto de las escaleras y los chicos observaron que todos volteaban hacia el final de la misma.

- Me alegro de verlos a todos – Dijo con orgullo Elroy Andley – Este día será uno de gran orgullo para los prestigiosos Andley…

Collin, Adam y Morgan se voltearon a ver entre sí, discretamente fueron dando la señal al personal que atendía la recepción.

- De la esperanza puesta en un gran porvenir para nosotros – Continuó hablando – Luego de una intensa preparación, me enorgullece presentar ante todos ustedes y a la sociedad a nuestro gran patriarca, que será reconocido por ustedes y por el sabio Consejo que uno por uno saludará y ratificará a mi querido sobrino como el legal teniente y poseedor de la fortuna y herencia nobiliaria de la familia… - Fácilmente se podía percibir el ambiente de tensión flotaba en el aire, quién sería el nuevo heredero?

- William Albert Andley pasa por favor.

Una gran cantidad de exclamos se hizo presente en los invitados quienes simplemente no podían dejar de observar a la figura que llegó junto a la matriarca con asombro.

_- Él es el tío abuelo? / No es posible, es muy joven! / Nunca lo había visto… / Creí que el tío abuelo estaba a punto de fallecer!_

Estas y otras fueron muchas de las frases que Candy y sus amigos alcanzaron a escuchar, incluso Candy pudo sentir el nerviosismo y exaltación de los invitados.

- Mi nombre es Willam Albert Andley – Les sonrió – Hijo directo de Andrew Andley y hermano de Rosemarie Andley mi querida hermana, a partir de hoy yo…

Un fuerte sonido en la puerta interrumpió sus palabras.

- Querido William! – Se oyó una voz masculina que irrumpió en la entrada de la mansión – De tu cargo he de librarte…

Inmediatamente todos en el salón fueron girando sus cuerpos al lugar de donde provenía esa voz.

- Qué sucede? – Preguntó Candy.

- No lo sé, esto es muy extraño – Respondió Archie intentando ver a través de la multitud.

George, Elroy y Albert no daban crédito a lo que estaban presenciando.

Lentamente el magnate se fue dando paso entre los invitados seguido de dos personas más.

- Te aprecio mucho William – Lo vio desde su altura – Créeme, esto será por el bien de todos incluso el tuyo, de tus cadenas he de librarte.

- De qué hablas Liam?! – Preguntó desde lo alto Albert.

- Honorables miembros de la familia Andley, el día de hoy no sólo decidiremos por su futuro representante! El día de hoy tengo el orgullo de informarles que después de siglos se ha hecho justicia a nuestra familia! Nuestro nombre cuenta ya con un lugar en la gloriosa Cámara de los Lores renaciendo con ello nuestro antiguo linaje aristocrático y real en Escocia.

- Qué…? – Fue la pregunta en las mentes de todos.

- Y el día de hoy – Sonrió malicioso – Con beneplácito y alegría me honro en presentar ante ustedes al próximo jerarca…..

- Liam… - Elroy apretó el elegante pañuelo entre sus manos, su mirada tembló al ver a su hermano… - Acaso vas a…..

Albert observó a su tía y se dirigió a quien había interrumpido la presentación.

- LIAM EXPLÍCATE AHORA MISMO! – Le exigió Albert.

Liam no habló, cerró sus ojos y sonrió para voltear a ver a quien venía con él, la multitud fue dando abriendo paso a los dos que seguían a Liam, una de las figuras se detuvo junto a Liam y la otra continuó caminando firme y decidida a través de todos los invitados, en ese momento sólo se escuchaba el andar de una sola persona cuyas pisadas hacían eco irrumpiendo el silencio sepulcral que había en el salón.

- William Albert Andley, he venido a tomar tu lugar, he venido a llevar en alto nuestro apellido! He vuelto para enmendar el camino evasivo que tú tomaste!

Una palidez casi mortal envolvió a los rostros de quienes conocían al dueño de aquella voz.

- Archie…quién... - La joven de ojos verdes comenzó a temblar como una hoja al ir escuchando aquellas palabras, era una voz conocida y a la vez tan distinta – Archie….quién ha dicho eso?

Archie intentó hablar pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios pese a que estos intentaron moverse, sólo atinó a voltear ver a Candy directamente a los ojos…

Como si ambos supieran pero a la vez ninguno se atreviera a decir el nombre de la persona poseedora de aquella voz.

- No logro… no logro ver desde aquí Candy… - Habló con voz sofocada.

- QUIEN HA HABLADO ARCHIE, POR DIOS DIME QUIEN ES! - Le rogó por una respuesta tomando las solapas del saco de su amigo, la sangre comenzó a golpear su cabeza con fuerza.

Una voz lejana, una voz que se había perdido en el pasado había penetrado en sus oídos y el eco de sus palabras resonaba en su mente una y otra vez, creyó que había perdido la cordura.

- NO PUEDE SER! – Llevó las manos a sus oídos para detener aquella varonil voz que seguía hablando en su mente – ES IMPOSIBLE!

Mientras la joven de cabellos dorados libraba una batalla interna entre lo que la razón le decía y lo que los recuerdos de una voz le gritaban quién era, aquel que finalmente aparecía ante todos no tenía ojos para nadie sino para la persona que hoy llegaba a derrocar y era totalmente ajeno a la reacción de todos.

- Tú…. Tú eres…. – En un susurro intentó hablar Albert, sus ojos azules estaban dilatados de la impresión.

Elroy Andley dio un paso hacia atrás y sintió que le faltaba el aire, un muy impresionado George tuvo que ayudarla a no caer.

- No.. – Tembló la voz de la anciana – No, puede ser…

- SOY ANTHONY BROWER ANDLEY!

En el mismo instante en que aquella voz comenzó a hablar Candy abría de nueva cuenta sus ojos verdes completamente dilatados, su respiración se aceleró y perdió todo color en su rostro…aquella voz!... aquel nombre…..

Los hilos del destino volvían a moverse y a entrelazarse nuevamente y con ello la historia final de cada uno de ellos daba un vuelco por completo.

Un hilo rojo

Que ata y desata

Cruelmente y a su antojo

El destino que con él se traza

Lazos invisibles,

Quizás hasta imposibles

Se encargan de encontrarnos

Para amarnos y después separarnos

Caminaba cerca de ti

En un sendero lejano

Cuando en tu mundo no existí

Y yo estiraba hacia ti mi mano

Destinados estamos

Aunque las líneas sean paralelas

Yo me encargaré

De que se toquen, que sean eternas

El hilo rojo e invisible

Siempre unió nuestras manos

El caprichoso hilo intangible

Quizás decida algún día volver a juntarnos


	4. Chapter 4

**ETERNO AZUL: REGRESO DE UN VIAJE DISTANTE**

**CAPITULO III. UN CORAZÓN CONGELADO**

La alta figura llegó rápidamente a la mitad del salón, Liam cerró los ojos, cuántas veces soñó con que llegara este día, Andrew hermano, he convertido en enemigos a los tuyos, pelearán por el poder hasta la muerte y uno de ellos, aquel que sirve a mis objetivos será el vencedor.

- William Albert Andley, he venido a tomar tu lugar, he venido a llevar en alto nuestro apellido! He vuelto para enmendar el camino evasivo que tú tomaste!

Una voz lejana, una voz que se había perdido en el pasado había penetrado en sus oídos y el eco de sus palabras resonaba en su mente una y otra vez, creyó que había perdido la cordura.

- NO PUEDE SER! – Llevó las manos a sus oídos para detener aquella varonil voz que seguía hablando en su mente – ES IMPOSIBLE!

Mientras la joven de cabellos dorados libraba una batalla interna entre lo que la razón le decía y lo que los recuerdos de una voz le gritaban quién era, aquel que finalmente aparecía ante todos no tenía ojos para nadie sino para la persona que hoy llegaba a derrocar y era totalmente ajeno a la reacción de todos.

- Tú…. Tú eres…. – En un susurro intentó hablar Albert, sus ojos azules estaban dilatados de la impresión.

Elroy Andley dio un paso hacia atrás y sintió que le faltaba el aire, lo reconoció de inmediato,un muy impresionado George tuvo que ayudarla a no caer.

- No.. – Tembló la voz de la anciana – No, puede ser…

- SOY ANTHONY BROWER ANDLEY!

En el mismo instante en que aquella voz comenzó a hablar Candy abría de nueva cuenta sus ojos verdes completamente dilatados, su respiración se aceleró y perdió todo color en su rostro…aquella voz!... aquel nombre….!

Varias damas llevaron su mano a su rostro para ahogar su sorpresa, toda la atención se desvió hacia ese muchacho rubio que sobresalía entre la multitud vestido en ese frac negro pero a él eso no le importaba, su mirada estaba completamente dirigida hacia William Albert Andley.

Ella quiso caminar, quiso moverse! Pero no podía, temblaba incontrolable y Annie tuvo que ayudarla. Quiso gritar su nombre para que la viera pero tampoco pudo, era más poderoso el nudo en la garganta que tenía y sus labios no podían emitir sonido alguno.

Archie y Albert estaban en condiciones similares, no era posible tal cosa, no era posible que él estuviera vivo, de ninguna manera! Esa persona yacía sepultada desde hacía muchos años atrás. La persona que tenían al frente…debía ser otra persona.

Mismo silencio que cubrió a todos en ese salón, los periodistas, previamente comprados por Liam y sus cómplices retrocedieron, se les había pagado para no publicar absolutamente nada de este evento hasta que se diera a conocer al verdadero presidente del clan.

El silencio era sepulcral y ante esta reacción el joven de azules ojos reanudó su marcha, lenta, segura, sin desviar en ningún momento su vista de aquel sujeto en lo alto de las escaleras, como el felino que observa al adversario podría decirse que subía las escaleras con sigilo, precaución y acecho, fue ahí donde su presencia se hizo evidente para todos desde lo alto de los peldaños… y ella lo vio por primera vez, hablar de la palidez en su rostro era poco, era como si los gestos de la Candy de 12 años ante el cuerpo inerte del joven volvieran a su rostro y ya para ese entonces la figura de Liam había quedado olvidada.

La imagen de Anthony en su traje de caza de color azul añil se interponía ante la imagen totalmente distinta que ahora veía, una y otra vez las dos imágenes de Anthony se reflejaban en la mente de Candy.

Los pasos de Anthony dejaron de ser el único sonido que se escuchó en el salón, alguien comenzó a acelerar su paso moviéndose entre la multitud hasta que pudo llegar al pie de las escaleras. Mientras corría hacia él pensaba:

_Mienten, esto es un engaño, no es él! Anthony… yo presencié su muerte, yo lo llamé y jamás volvió a abrir sus ojos azules!_

_Entonces…quién es él?_

_Ah pero…..ahí va esa figura con sus mismos ojos, su mismo cabello, su mismo rostro…. _

En su bonito vestido color turquesa y cabello suelto corrió hasta llegar al primer escalón y desde ahí extendió su brazo derecho que llevaba un delicado guante blanco como si quisiera desde ahí tocar a aquella figura masculina, todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro salvo la presencia rubia que subía y subía y le daba la espalda, como en sus sueños, inalcanzable.

- An….. – Musitaron sus labios, gritar? Claro que quería gritar su nombre pero el bloqueo en su mente le impedía hablar – Antho…..

Subió un peldaño más y fue entonces que él se detuvo.

El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir aún más rápidamente, respirar apenas podía cuando vio que la figura comenzó a darse vuelta tan lentamente como si de un sueño se tratara y al ir girando su rostro pudo ver en él todo aquello que ella ya conocía descubriendo en ese rostro a ese joven que tanto había amado hasta que sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella.

Sus ojos verdes se dilataron aún más, aquel contacto directo con esos ojos azules más profundos que el cielo luego de largos años la paralizaron prácticamente.

_Sus ojos… - Pensó apuradamente – Son los mismos…su rostro ha dejado de ser el del chico de catorce años pero a la vez es tan parecido….su cabello, sus labios…._

Él pudo darse cuenta del escrutinio del que era objeto y ella seguía buscando desesperadamente todo aquello que reconociera en él que le dijera que es Anthony… hasta que dentro de su enorme conmoción se dio cuenta de algo: sus labios no esbozaban la más mínima sonrisa al verla, esos ojos azules que la observaban con una mirada carente de afecto alguno y no brillaban cristalinos como solían hacerlo.

_Ese no es Anthony!_ _No! Él jamás podría serlo… él jamás la vería de esa manera y mucho menos quedaría en ese terrible silencio luego de todos esos años? No, la persona que estaba frente a ella era más fría que el propio invierno!_

La mano que intentaba alcanzarlo comenzó a descender poco a poco, el ceño del joven estaba profundamente marcado y una y otra vez la mente de Candy gritó que no era él, no hubo dulce sonrisa, no se vio reflejada en sus ojos.. quién era él?! Pensó desesperada.

Ella bajó su rostro totalmente confundida y al ver que esa persona no decía nada comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

Los que le conocieron tampoco podían creer la actitud hacia la joven, él, él! Que lo había dado todo por ella, que sus ojos se iluminaban con sólo verla… no había ya nada de eso.

Albert en la cima creyó que veía un fantasma, lo único que le quedaba de familia había regresado pero no podía salir tampoco de su asombro, la dama Elroy había perdido el conocimiento y George que la sostenía tampoco daba crédito a este inesperado giro en los hechos.

Finalmente se detuvo justo frente a la alta figura de Albert.

- Anthony…. – Habló en voz baja – No puede ser…. No puede ser! Tú estabas…

- Muerto, si ya lo sé – Cerró sus ojos.

- ¡Qué….!

- Dejemos las explicaciones para después – Le sonrió un poco, después giró su cuerpo a la audiencia y se dirigió al consejo.

- Permítanme sacarlos de un error, no he venido aquí a Usurpar el poder que por herencia pertenece a William Andley, eso no me interesa, he venido aquí para edificar una nueva para los Andley, no puedo permitir que alguien que ha vivido renegando de sus responsabilidades no porte con orgullo el apellido que costó a la familia sangre y sacrificios para poder llegar hasta donde lo hizo – Volteó a ver a su tío – O vas a negarme acaso que éste no es tu deseo? Que aceptas el título de jefe del clan por obligación y no por decisión propia?

La mirada atónita de Albert se clavó en su sobrino, qué voz tan llena de fuerza, acaso tan sólo en ese instante en que intercambiaron tan pocas palabras había logrado ver Anthony a través de él? No pudo negar lo que él le había dicho.

Fue entonces que Adam y Collin, miembros del consejo se acercaron a los jóvenes.

- William, debemos arreglar esto en otro momento, por leyes internas que nos rigen es necesario escuchar sus argumentos, después de todo se trata de Anthony y su voz tiene casi el mismo peso que la tuya, es hijo de Rosemarie quien por ser mujer tuvo que ceder los derechos a ti.

- QUÉ?! – Albert profundizó el ceño en su rostro.

- Acaso estás molesto querido William? – Escucharon una voz grave – No te lo había prometido días atrás….?

- LIAM! – Albert fulminó a su tío con la mirada – Te exijo que me digas ahora mismo qué es todo esto y qué diablos hiciste con Anthony!

- No hice nada más que salvarlo de todos ustedes querido sobrino, cuando te exponga mis razones por lo que hice esto me darás la razón o dime…. Acaso pudiste tú contra el consejo aquella vez? Acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió a Abel? – Sonrió levemente – Acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió a tu propia hermana?

La palidez de Albert se volvió notoria para Anthony.

Liam sonrió aún más y ahora se dirigió a sus viejos amigos.

- Collin, Adam, cuándo el honorable consejo hará la votación? – Preguntó seguro mientras colocaba su elegante bastón con la figura de marfil en el piso.

- Un momento! – Intervino el señor Marshall – Primero necesitamos saber a qué viene todo esto y justo en este día Liam! Por qué no nos lo hiciste saber antes? William es el legítimo heredero y….

- He aquí al punto que quería llegar! – Levantó sus manos al aire – Mis apreciados Andley! Acaso olvidaron las bases que preceden a la historia de la familia? Acaso olvidaron las cualidades que el representante de esta casa debe tener para poder calificar como nuestro líder?! – Elevó su voz aún más – Acaso conocen el modus vivende de William Albert Andley? Saben algo de su doble moral? Muchos de ustedes conocieron más sobre Anthony que de él cierto? Díganme, qué es lo que recuerdan de él? Cuáles eran sus cualidades? Qué es lo que estuvo haciendo todos estos años? … La Verdad será expuesta ante el honorable Consejo Andley y yo me encargaré de decirles quién es el heredero legítimo, aquel digno de ser nombrado nuestro Representante.

Mientras Collin decía todo esto Anthony no dejaba de observar fijamente a Albert y éste nunca encontró tanta distancia entre ellos dos como ahora, muy atrás habían quedado los días en el que él jugaba con un Anthony de dos años y éste lo seguía a todas partes en la mansión de Lakewood, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía pero decidió que tenía que hablar con él en cuanto pudiera.

Archie llegó corriendo junto a Candy, la tomó por los hombros para hacerla reaccionar y fue cuando ella posó los ojos en su amigo.

- Candy vamos! – No esperó a que respondiera, tomó su mano y la jaló con él para subir las escaleras – No sé qué rayos está sucediendo y si esa persona es realmente él, yo estuve en su funeral, no puede ser él!

Candy se sumía en un más profundo silencio mientras escuchaba a su amigo y se dejaba llevar por él.

Finalmente se abrieron paso entre quienes estaban en la planta alta y llegaron con él quien les daba la espalda.

Archie soltó a Candy y se acercó despacio.

- Anthony… en verdad… - Se detuvo, qué decir? Qué hacer? Sentía que le estaba hablando a un espíritu, se armó de valor y cerró sus puños para darse valor – En verdad eres tú Anthony!

Finalmente le gritó.

El aludido giró de lado su rostro para observar de reojo a quien le hablaba pero no podía detenerse a charlar en ese momento, era un momento cumbre que había esperado por años así que volteó de nueva cuenta hacia Albert y Liam.

- No… - Habló Archie con sus ojos muy abiertos y dilatados – No, tú no eres Anthony! Esto es una vi y cruel mentira!

Las tres figuras parecían no escuchar en ese momento los gritos de Archie.

- Anthony no haría algo así!..él no….. Candy di algo…. ¡! – Estaba el pobre joven totalmente desesperado, esta era la peor broma de todas las que podían hacerle.

- An….. An…. – Trató de reaccionar la rubia de ojos verdes cuando Archie gritó su nombre pero lo que nadie se había percatado era del estado de profunda conmoción en el que se encontraba.

Albert la vio más pálida que el mármol y corrió hacia ella para sostenerla; en ese momento la tía abuela Elroy despertó y su visión poco a poco se fue aclarando para ver a la figura rubia frente a ella y lo recordó todo.

- No puede ser! No… - Sollozó – Esto no es posible! Anthony vivo?! Qué… qué significa todo esto? – Sintió que el aire le faltaba.

- No tengo nada qué hablar con la causante de la muerte de mi madre – Fue la única ocasión en el que el rubio le dirigió la mirada.

Qué palabras más frías… qué mirada más gélida… una voz que denotaba absoluta carencia de cariño, sintieron que un rayo los partía en dos ante esas palabras y todos quedaron estáticos por unos instantes.

A Liam le pareció que esto era más que suficiente prueba de que el joven había vuelto para imponer una nueva era y atrás había quedado su relación con ellos.

- Es momento de celebrar! – Alzó sus manos ante los invitados – Una nueva época para los Andley ha llegado a América!

Después se dirigió al grupo presente.

- Nos marchamos – Les sonrió – William no dudes de mis buenas intenciones, tú serás el más beneficiado con todo esto, Anthony hijo hemos cumplido nuestra misión aquí.

Anthony no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y se alejó junto a Liam y Elliot, ahora debía esperar a la votación del Consejo pero para esto tendría que exponer sus razones por las que hacía esto.

Candy en su debilidad volteó a verlo y vio observó su espalda, su cabello, era la misma figura pero mucho más alta y fuerte, por donde lo viera reconocía en cada centímetro de ese joven a su querido Anthony.

_Siempre deseé una verte una vez más…tan sólo una oportunidad para tocarte…y en mis sueños siempre caminabas y desaparecías, eres tú Anthony no es verdad? No desaparezcas otra vez por favor! No lo hagas! Quiero verte una vez más! Por favor voltea a verme!_

Quería llorar? Claro que quería hacerlo pero tenía una especie de bloqueo que no le permitía reaccionar como quería, comenzó a sudar frío, incapaz de poder gritar ese nombre tan querido, incapaz de correr y refugiarse en sus brazos como tantas veces lo había hecho, ni siquiera había podido perderse en sus ojos azules – Lo recordó – En unos ojos azules y fríos como el ártico, una mirada fría que se había clavado como daga en su corazón, él era y no era Anthony.

Todos observaron a su alta figura alejarse y perderse entre la multitud, Albert sostenía la mano de Candy para que no cayera y Archie se encontraba en un estado similar, el resto de las personas murmuraban entre ellas por aquel milagro del joven.

Para Candy, el mundo desapareció y se tornó oscuro, entre el lugar donde ella se encontraba y por donde el joven caminaba en ese instante se formó un camino, las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron, para ella la luz era ese camino que la llevaba hacia él, hacia Anthony.

_No te vayas por favor, otra vez no…_

El muchacho rubio llegó a la puerta principal, abrió la puerta, un paso más y quizás no lo volvería a ver.

_NO!_

Soltó lentamente la mano de Albert, sus pupilas verdes temblaban y comenzó a caminar a paso inseguro.

Anthony dio un paso hacia la salida

_NO!_

La enorme puerta de madera comenzó a cerrarse.

_NO!_

Dio un paso más, quiso correr…

_Se ha ido!_

Al ver perdida su oportunidad de abrazarlo, de verlo, de tocarlo su visión se tornó borrosa pese a querer correr con todas sus fuerzas, todo se volvió oscuro.

- CANDY! – Fue lo último que escuchó antes de desvanecerse.

Las personas que acababan de salir no alcanzaron a darse cuenta del desmayo de la joven, una vez afuera mientras caminaba hacia el automóvil con su mano derecha jaló el nudo de la cortaba para aliviar un poco la tensión de ese momento y suspiró largamente.

- Lo hiciste muy bien – Volteó a verlo Liam.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, no tenía noción del tiempo transcurrido ni dónde estaba aunque asumió al ver la elegante habitación que era donde los Andley.

- Candy! – La primera figura que vio fue la de Archie y Annie quien se acercó rápidamente.

- Archie… - _Ah, esta escena me parece tan familiar…algo que había vivido años atrás_…

- Candy estás bien? – Preguntó Annie.

- Annie…Archie! – Se levantó de golpe – En dónde está Anthony? En dónde está él? Por favor llévame con él, necesito hablar con Anthony!

- Candy… nadie lo ha visto desde ayer, nadie sabe en dónde está….

Al escuchar el ruido en la habitación Albert entró.

- Por favor tranquilícense Candy, Archie – Les dijo mientras se sentaba.

- Albert…

- Albert, esa persona que vimos ayer no es Anthony, es imposible… - Caminó Archie un tanto incrédulo – Yo estuve rindiendo honores en su ataúd!

- Ciertamente, pareciera que se trata de alguien más… - Apoyó sus brazos en sus piernas y juntó sus manos intentando pensar en alguna explicación lógica a todo esto.

- No no lo es, es un farsante! – Dijo con vehemencia – Anthony ni siquiera se alegró de vernos, ni siquiera nos habló!

Ante esto Candy se hundía más en el silencio.

- Intento pensar Archie, no encuentro argumento alguno para su cambio, ninguno, Anthony…

- Candy me ha dicho que Anthony era muy parecido a ti cuando tenías su edad y no podemos negar que tiene el cabello rubio como ti así como ojos azules sin embargo sus facciones son distintas, dime algo Albert, hay más en la familia parecidos a ustedes? Existe la posibilidad si parte de la familia tiene esas características físicas no lo crees? Alguien que esté usurpando su nombre y….

- Somos pocos los que tenemos esa característica Archie – Seguía pensando incesantemente – Es por eso que la posibilidad es alta….

- No es él Albert! – Golpeó la pared con su puño – Ya te lo he dicho que es un farsante! Viste que ni siquiera reaccionó ante Candy? Para él era una completa extraña!

- Archie… - Intentó interrumpirlo Albert.

- Yo sé bien cuánto la amaba! Sus ojos lo delataban! Anthony jamás hubiera reaccionado así ante Candy! Yo fui testigo de cuántas veces se olvidaba del mundo mientras la veía! Y ahora ni siquiera se inmutó ante su presencia!

Albert volteó a ver de reojo a Candy, estaba cabizbaja y no hablaba, sus manos temblaban mientras apretada con fuerza la sábana. Lo que decía Archie la estaba llevando al límite.

- No es verdad Candy? – Volteó Archie – Tenemos que desenmascararlo! Nunca les perdonaré que usurparan el nombre de Anthony! De alguien tan bueno!

- ESA PERSONA NO ES ANTHONY! – Fue lo único que pudo gritar y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- CANDY! – Gritaron todos.

- Iré con ella! – Se adelantó Annie y salió corriendo también.

- Yo también…

- Espera Archie! Debemos pensar bien en todo esto…

- Albert…

- Me preocupa mucho el estado de negación de Candy pero…

- Cómo ayudarla si nosotros nos encontramos igual…. – Archie se dejó caer en el sofá y cubrió sus ojos – Sólo nos faltaría que alguien pretendiera llamarse Stear también…..

- No podemos creer la historia de Liam en su totalidad, la propia personalidad de quien dice ser Anthony nos indica que no se trata de él, que es una persona completamente distinta a menos que…

- Qué Albert? Al menos qué?

- Que hubiera sucedido algo que lo hubiera hecho cambiar….

- Eso jamás! Anthony no hubiera reaccionado así ante ti por Dios eres su tío! Y de seguir vivo lo primero que hubiera hecho es haber buscado a Candy, él la amaba con todo su corazón!

El ceño de Albert se profundizó ligeramente ante estas últimas palabras, era verdad lo que Archie decía, ahora lo recordaba, si Anthony regresaba entonces seguramente la buscaría, eso sería lo primero que haría no importaran las circunstancias, no en vano él mismo había sido testigo cuando los observaba desde lejos, Candy y él en un amor tan lleno de inocencia, ternura y genuino como nunca había visto, si eso sucediera entonces él por ella…

_INGLATERRA_

Su mano cubierta con el delicado guante de encaje abrió el pequeño medallón que llevaba colgado en su pecho y sonrió al observar aquella fotografía, la única a la que él había accedido a tomarse.

_Pronto estaré a tu lado…_

- Estás lista Grace?

- Sí padre - Le sonrió ligeramente, besó el medallón y observó el mar azul.

- Lucías como una soberana aquel día… - Dijo orgulloso el hombre de cabellos blancos.

- No pudieron negar la supremacía del apellido Campbell – Rió un poco – Cómo anhelo que nuestro sueño se cumpla.

- Falta muy poco hija, hemos depositado toda nuestra fe en ese muchacho y tú le ayudarás a negociar la independencia de Escocia, tu madre será la más feliz con todo esto y por fin podrá …

Una sombra cubrió brevemente los ojos de la muchacha a la mención de su madre, la odiaba y la amaba a la vez, pero después sonrió encantadoramente.

- Después de todo somos los Campbell, sí, lo único que quiero es que mamá está contenta.

- Me alegro…. Será mejor que te cubras, comienza a hacer frío.

- Enseguida iré contigo - Dijo con melodiosa voz.

_América… cómo será? Un país ajeno a las conspiraciones, a la intriga y a las traiciones…Hermano, pronto llegará nuestro momento._

_INDIA_

Definitivamente le encantaba viajar a ese país pues Europa lo conocía al derecho y al revés y le resultaba ya demasiado monótono, había viajado debido a los negocios de su familia en ese país y ese día se encontraba aburrido tomando un té mientras colocaba sus piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa, si tan sólo pudiera molestar un poco a su amigo que por cierto se había rehusado a escuchar sus argumentos para que no hiciera lo que pretendía hacer.

Suspiró, era tan terco.

- Señor – Se acercó la mucama – Un telegrama de su padre.

- Del viejo? – Se levantó rápidamente y después le sonrió ampliamente a la chica – Gracias Emma!

- D…de nada – Siempre hacía que los sirvientes se sintieran contrariados ante la actitud de joven amo que parecía interesarse demasiado poco en los protocolos de las clases sociales.

Cuando quedó solo abrió el sobre y dio un sorbo a su taza de té, al enterarse de las órdenes de su padre casi se ahoga y tuvo que toser varias veces.

- Padre, padre….. – Suspiró largamente – Si ya lo sé, siempre la familia Rainsworth al servicio fiel para los Andley y ahora debemos apoyar a su sucesor, es nuestro lema y nuestra tradición! – Se levantó fingiendo gran orgullo ante esto – Iré como me lo has ordenado jajajaja

Mientras caminaba para preparar su equipaje recordó a esa persona y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír pero se contuvo, qué diría cuando lo viera en América? No podía esperar la hora.

- Supongo amigo que lo único que harás será quejarte jajajaja….

_CHICAGO_

Annie se había llevado a Candy a su casa, así lo habían decidido, no era el mejor momento para que estuviera sola en su departamento y también para que estuviera más tranquila sin la presencia autoritaria de Elroy quien por cierto se encontraba buscando a Anthony por toda Chicago.

Habían pasado un par de días y Archie le había prometido encontrarlo, llevarlo con ellos hasta que dijera la verdad, fuera o no Anthony, todo este alboroto tenían a Albert de lo más ocupado, ante la falta de noticias sobre el heredero de la familia George había tenido que asistir a más reuniones en esa semana de las que hubiera ido en meses para arreglar a los intranquilos inversionistas y clientes.

Candy había intentado buscarlo por su cuenta también pero sin éxito alguno, esa tarde Annie y Archie esperaban en la sala por la llegada del muchacho.

- El joven Archie ha llegado señorita Brighton – Anunció el jefe de mayordomos.

Candy se levantó de inmediato de la silla y corrió sin importarle la presencia de los demás hasta la recepción.

- Archie…!

A Archie le dolía tanto quitarle las esperanzas cada día que pasaba.

- Lo lamento mucho Candy, no hemos encontrado ninguna pista sobre el paradero de quien se hace llamar Anthony ni de Liam… lo intentaremos mañana otra vez sí? No te desanimes.

Todos quedaron en silencio y Candy más cabizbaja que nunca, cómo se reprochaba a sí misma no haber reaccionado aquel día cuando sus ojos se vieron después de años.

_Por qué no pude decir su nombre? Por qué tuve miedo? Por qué no corrí hacia él cuando se iba y le dije que era yo, que era Candy… por qué?!_

Archie caminó hacia la ventana exasperado.

- Incluso Eliza va todos los días a la mansión a buscarlo, a esperar noticias de él pero pareciera que todo fue un sueño, como si ese día nunca hubiera existido! Acaso se los tragó la tierra? Y para colmo Albert…

- Albert!

La rubia finalmente reaccionó ante el nombre de su amigo, es verdad no sabía cómo se encontraba él con todo esto, después de todo él había hablado con amor y nostalgia a la memoria de su querida hermana y ahora el hijo de su hermana amada había aparecido nuevamente, qué es lo que iba a hacer? Realmente se iba a enfrentar a quien decía que era Anthony? La sola idea de que ambos pelearan le pareció por demás terrible e inconcebible dado que conocía el corazón de ambos.

- Archie! Debo ver a Albert!

- A Albert! Pero él…

- Por favor Archie, es muy importante que hable con él!

- Está bien Candy – Suspiró, tenía caso decirle que no? Lo haría con o sin su ayuda de cualquier manera.

Archie se aseguró de que la tía abuela no estuviera cuando llegaron a la mansión.

- Ven Candy por aquí….

La condujo hasta una pequeña sala.

- Vendré por ti en un rato más, ahora que Albert asumió … quiero decir, que asumirá el cargo no puede salir libremente como antes lo hacía…

- Gracias Archie – Le sonrió y después tocó a la puerta.

- Pase…

Candy entró en silencio y cerró la puerta.

Albert volteó, no esperaba verla por lo que se sorprendió mucho.

- Candy…

- Albert… Albert! – Corrió a abrazarlo para encontrar un poco de paz.

- Candy – Acarició su cabello – Qué te ocurre?

- Lo lamento Albert, es sólo que…..

- Vamos no te aflijas – Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente – Pronto sabremos de él.

- Pero nadie los ha visto de nuevo, todo me ha parecido un sueño….un hermoso pero a la vez terrible sueño…

- Después de todo se trata de Anthony no es así Candy? – Sus labios se curvaron un poco.

- Eh? – Volteó a verlo pero no comprendió aquella pregunta.

- No es nada, Candy, me encuentro tan afectado como ustedes pero debo mantener la calma, mi situación ahora es difícil sabes.

- Lo lamento mucho! Sólo pensaba en mí, cuando pensé en venir a verte era precisamente para saber cómo te encontrabas!

- Estoy bien Candy, si él realmente es Anthony estaré feliz de que haya vuelto con nosotros, antes tuve que dejarlo solo cuando mi hermana murió y desde ese día solo lo veía a lo lejos cuando vivía en Lakewood…

- Albert….

- Pronto lo veré Candy, el Consejo ha solicitado una sesión extraordinaria para que exponga su historia y…

- Por favor llévame contigo! – Abrió sus lindos ojos verdes.

- Candy…. – Pudo ver la súplica en su bonito rostro.

- Por favor! Albert… por favor!

- Candy…. – _Ah, esta sensación ya la sentí antes cuando te vi preocupada por alguien más cuando vivíamos en el departamento…._

- Albert! Necesito ver sus ojos, oír su voz, tocar sus manos!

Albert tuvo un deja vu, esas mismas palabras ella las había dicho cuando la encontró llorando inconsolable al pide de un árbol ante la pérdida de su sobrino….Acaso su corazón, si bien había amado después a alguien más, volvía a abrir ese sentimiento guardado?

- De acuerdo Candy, sé que es lo que más necesitas en estos momentos, hablar con él.

- Gracias Albert! Pero… Qué es lo que harás tú entonces?

- Aún no puedo tomar una decisión Candy – Dijo determinado – Primero necesito tener a Anthony frente a mí y hablar con él, después veré qué es lo que haré.

- Acaso vas a….

- Dependen de las circunstancias Candy.

Esto último dejó aún más preocupada a la ojiverde, no no y no, cómo era posible que tío y sobrino, si es que realmente era Anthony pelearan de esa manera?

- Albert, Anthony no es malo! De ninguna manera lo es! Por eso quiero encontrarlo para detener esta locura, sé que algo pasó lo sé, por favor no pelees con él!

- Candy no podría hacerlo, nunca con el querido hijo de mi hermana… lo mejor sería encontrarlo y hablar con él antes de que estén los demás, así no podremos saber qué fue lo que sucedió, George está investigando más sobre él, recuerda que aún dudamos de que sea él, es muy probable que no lo sea Candy por eso te pido por favor – Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica – Que si esto resulta ser así seas fuerte, por favor….

- Albert….

Cada noche en la habitación de su departamento Candy se sentaba frente a la ventana para observar la ciudad, su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en esa persona, escasamente pudo dormir todos esos días hasta que llegara la fecha que Albert le había indicado.

_No puedo evitar que mi corazón lata rápido, no puedo evitar revivir ese momento en el que nos encontramos frente a frente en las escaleras…. No sé qué sentir… Aún no sé qué es lo que le diré si resulta ser él… por qué no me buscó? Por qué no me habló cuando nos encontramos? Acaso me echaría a sus brazos como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido cuando teníamos 12 y 14 años? Como si aún yo…._

Habían fijado la hora para verse ese día, Albert iría por Candy a su departamento sin embargo impaciente como es la joven rubia no había salido el sol cuando ella ya se dirigía a la mansión Andley, tratándose de volver a verlo no había tiempo qué perder, pero no se atrevió a entrar a la mansión así que decidió esperar a su amigo cuando este saliera en su automóvil.

Y así fue, vio a Albert junto a George que salían apresurados desde la entrada cuando vio a Archie correr con ellos.

- Espera Albert! Voy con ustedes!

- Archie! Pero no te permitirán el acceso!

- Qué dices pero si voy con el heredero de la familia? – Dijo para calmar la tensión.

- Eso si Liam no ha comprado al consejo para votar en mi contra – Sonrió de lado.

- Puedo ir entonces?

- Vamos todos.

Fue cuando la muchacha se paró frente a la puerta.

- Candy!

- Hola Albert, Archie…

- Pero qué haces ahí parada? – Preguntó Archie.

- Eh…bueno yo…

Albert volteó a la mansión, desde una de las ventanas se encontraba Elroy Andley observando a su nieto alejarse y ahí la vio a ella, no la quería pero sabía lo que para esa chiquilla había sido Anthony, por qué ella misma no tuvo el coraje para ir también a esa reunión? Lo sabía, aquella mirada más fría que el hielo que le había dirigido él, y esa frase que la había dejado congelada y que repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez: _No tengo nada qué hablar con la causante de la muerte de mi madre! _

Por su parte Albert recordó su charla con la tía abuela donde culpaba a Candy por el accidente de Anthony, no directamente pero sí sabía que de no haber estado ella él jamás hubiera tomado ese camino.

- No te preocupes Candy, anda sube al coche.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, no era que no quisieran desbordar su inmensa alegría de saber que Anthony estuviera con vida, no! Si era la persona más querida por todos pero, aquella persona que habían visto ahí era el polo totalmente opuesto de lo que Anthony era que realmente dudaban que fuera él. Candy no dejaba de empuñar sus manos mientras agarraba la falda de su vestido.

Habían sido convocados todos fuera de Chicago, en la villa principal de los Andley cerca del lago Michigan.

- No conozco este lugar – Dijo Candy mientras observaba los altos robles a ambos lados del camino.

- Nosotros tampoco casi hemos venido aquí Candy – Le explicó Archie – Albert por qué se hizo la reunión aquí?

- Quizás porque probablemente no quieren que si esto termina en algún altercado la prensa u otros medios se enteren de los problemas internos de la familia.

Una zona muy exclusiva para la élite de Illinois donde las villas veraniegas se veían a la distancia, el terreno de la villa Andley era por demás uno de los más extensos y hermosos que Candy hubiera visto. Realmente una bella construcción con un jardín lleno de flores y amplias praderas.

Todos se bajaron del automóvil y observaron que ya había otros estacionados ahí, Candy sentía que sus piernas temblaban involuntariamente y su pulso se aceleraba, finalmente vería otra vez a esa persona.

- Estás bien Candy? – Preguntó el muchacho de ojos color miel.

- Sí….. – Respondió no muy convencida.

Albert sólo la vio de reojo.

- Es por aquí… - Les indicó el rubio.

En la villa por demás preciosa estaba llena de enormes pinturas campestres, una de ellas trataba sobre la cacería del zorro.

Los tallados de madera sobre la pared de tonos rojizos con la mitad de la pared a color amarillo le otorgaban un aspecto cálido, sin contar con los numerosos jarrones con flores y cortinas exuberantes de color blanco, el piso de madera reflejaba las pisadas de los invitados y las figuras de mármol daban la bienvenida a la villa.

Dieron vuelta en una esquina para dirigirse hacia la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la audiencia, en ese momento los ojos verdes de la muchacha se tornaron acuosos: ahí venía aquel joven alto y buen mozo que había visto en las escaleras, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, caminaba en dirección hacia ellos y entonces ella se detuvo a observarlo al igual que el resto, finalmente ambos se encontraron en la puerta que daba a la sala.

El joven la observó primero a ella quien era la que más lo veía fijamente y después al resto del grupo, se hizo un profundo, largo e incómodo silencio entre ambas partes, al tenerlo tan cerca suyo ella comenzó otra vez a tartamudear pero finalmente no pudo decirle nada y bajó sus ojos verdes ante el escrutinio azul del que era objeto.

Albert igualmente analizaba al muchacho, no quedaba nada de aquel jovencito que era Anthony, no había nada, podía verlo en la ausencia de su sonrisa, en sus gestos impasibles… en dónde había quedado todo lo que él era, pero el tiempo cambia a las personas no es así, si ese muchacho realmente era su sobrino qué diablos fue lo que ocurrió en todos estos años?

_No…. _Pensó cabizbaja _… Esto es como Archie lo ha dicho, han usurpado el nombre de mi querido Anthony…. Yo lo vi morir, quien está frente a mí me desconoce por completo._

Decidiendo terminar con esto Anthony hizo una ligera reverencia a modo de saludo y entró en la sala para reunirse con Liam y Elliot.

Candy observa al joven alejarse de ella nuevamente y su corazón se tranquiliza un poco, sentía como si, el espíritu de Anthony estuviera justo en ese momento en esa habitación para recordarle quién era realmente.

El anciano Marshall se acercó con Albert cuando vio que llegaba con esa jovencita.

- William – Repuso algo incómodo – Estarás con ella?

- Sí Marshall por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno es que…. – Volteó a ver a los otros que no dejaban de ver con desaprobación que se presentaran ambos descaradamente ante la sociedad viviendo de la forma en que vivían – No creo que verte con ella te ayude…

Albert levantó una ceja.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Silencio todos – Expuso Collin Andley, presidente del Consejo – En este momento damos inicio a la audiencia para la impugnación de la Presidencia hacia su actual receptor del título, William Albert Andley.

Qué bizarra situación, tío y sobrino enfrentados como enemigos, aquel solitario muchacho rubio que si resultaba ser quien era no los reconocía como los suyos siendo que los había amado tanto! Candy no dejaba de observar a quien se hacía llamar Anthony, esperaba encontrar en algún momento algo que le dijera que era él.

El poderoso y orgulloso Liam Andley se puso de pie ante la audiencia y caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al centro.

- De este día los Andley han de acordarse, comenzaré por preguntarles algo, qué convierte a una persona en heredero? Por ley desde luego, por nacer como el primogénito ya convierte a una persona en el heredero legítimo, así fue como mi hermano Andrew se convirtió en el jefe de la familia, luego nació mi hermana Elroy y después yo. felices tiempos se vivieron a lado de mi hermano, tanto que yo decidí quedarme en Escocia a vivir con nuestras verdaderas raíces, arrancadas de nuestra alma siglos atrás. Pero… las nubes se cernieron sobre nuestro apellido al fallecer demasiado pronto mi hermano, qué era lo que teníamos? Quién estaría al frente? Sin duda el heredero legítimo pero con qué nos encontramos en ese momento? Con un chiquillo que prefería los animales a su responsabilidad para con la familia y desde luego estaba la otra opción, siempre la otra opción…. - Volteó a ver a Anthony

- Quieres decir que desde ahí tu ya…. – Se levantó Albert.

- Como expuse durante el evento, lo que hice fue rescatarlo de ustedes, ahora bien, la situación de la familia fue por demás delicada durante largos años, un heredero que aún no cumplía con la mayoría de edad y una alternativa más que era tan sólo un niño bajo el cuidado de mi hermana en Lakewood. Pero lo peor no fue esto – Cerró los ojos y continuó – Y es por lo que estamos Anthony y yo hoy aquí y es el motivo de esta impugnación que presento: tenemos un heredero que nunca quiso serlo! Un joven que escapó de sus responsabilidades para con la familia! Un heredero al título de presidente que lo único que hizo desde siempre fue huir, un heredero que jamás quiso ni querrá cumplir con este deber! Con este honor y sacrificio que conlleva el ser nombrado Jefe del clan! O vas a negarlo William Albert Andley…. – Caminó lentamente hacia él – Que jamás has querido esto? Vas a negar aquella charla que sostuve contigo en la última ocasión que estuve en América? Quise ver una última oportunidad en ti! Antes de decidir hacer lo que ahora hago pero recuerdas cuál fue tu respuesta? _Quiero ser libre pero estoy atado a este deber que tengo que enfrentar. _Por eso te dije, de esto he de librarte no es así?

- LIAM TU….! – Se levantó Albert molesto.

- LO NEGARÁS WILLIAM! Aceptas una vida hecha y diseñada para los negocios? Aceptas entonces este deber gustoso y orgulloso de la familia a la que perteneces?

Lo sabía, él no era alguien que mentía, jamás podría responder positivamente a esa pregunta, no había más alternativa, por eso había aceptado convertirse en el presidente de la familia.

Ante el silencio del joven Liam sonrió triunfante.

- Me alegra que tengas la honorabilidad de un Andley y no mentir al menos William….

- Espera Liam! – Se levantó – Puedo entender todo lo que has dicho, no es un secreto para nadie aquí lo que me has preguntado, yo hace tiempo acepté este destino y estoy más que dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo dignamente.

- Dignamente? Sin duda muchacho no dudo de tu buen corazón pero, acaso no hemos sido todos nosotros testigos de los problemas que has causado a la familia con tus desapariciones? Acaso no sabemos todos aquí de tu doble moral…? – La insinuación proveniente de esta última pregunta los dejó confusos.

- Explícate Liam – Albert lo observó con la mirada más fría que jamás se le hubiera visto.

- No es ningún secreto para nosotros cuál fue tu modo de vida en los últimos meses, pero por respeto a la señorita no diré la palabra con la que se nombra tu relación….

- LIAM! – Se levantó imponente Albert.

- SUFICIENTE! – Gritó Anthony aún con voz más potente que los otros dos y quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen.

Todos voltearon a verlo, todos salvo Candy quien desde que habían ingresado no dejaba de observarlo incesantemente, a ella en poco le importaba la disputa por la que se llevaba a cabo la reunión, ella lo único que quería era comprobar quién era esa persona de ojos azules.

- Tío, te recuerdo que no he venido aquí para juzgar o no esa clase de cosas – Lo vio con mirada amenazante que tuvo por efecto detener a Liam.

Un anciano que lo observaba minuciosamente habló.

- Tú mismo nos dijiste aquel día que eres Anthony Brower Andley.

- Así es.

- Entonces sabes la relación que tienes con William…

- Es mi tío, lo sé.

- Cómo es posible algo así? Anthony está muerto, él falleció a los 14 años de edad, su sepultura se encuentra en Lakewood.

- Y sin embargo estoy aquí, pero no he venido para discutir mi pasado, Liam se encargará de darles mayores detalles, así que seré directo: No estoy de acuerdo en la postulación de William Albert Andley como jefe del clan.

Frase que congeló a quienes lo conocían.

- Te das cuenta de todo lo que estás ocasionando muchachito? – Continuó Graham quien apoyaba a Albert.

- Lo sé, en todos estos años supe y leí información sobre nuestra familia, estudié a profundidad nuestras raíces y fui informado oportunamente de los movimientos de quien es mi tío y no podría estar más seguro de lo que ahora digo pues fui testigo aquí en América de la ligereza con que se toma este nombramiento, tuve una ardua preparación en todos estos años para regresar como alguien digno de llevar el apellido Andley y representar cabal y dignamente en lo que me correspondiera a la familia , sin embargo – Volteó con Albert un tanto molesto – Lo único que encontré fueron actitudes irresponsables, banales y carentes de liderazgo.

- Cómo es que llegas a esas conclusiones? – Preguntó otro del Consejo.

- Admito que no fue honorable el haber buscado a mi tío a sus espaldas, pero todo lo que encontré fueron situaciones y actitudes que terminaron por convencerme de que hacía lo correcto.

Albert se levantó de su lugar para verlo directamente a los ojos, mirada que fue igualmente correspondida por el aludido.

- Anthony – Habló despacio, aún dudando de la verdadera personalidad de ese joven – Si es que tú eres realmente Anthony… el Anthony que yo conocí también estaba en desacuerdo con este tan nombrado honor familiar, podrías explicarme? A qué te refieres con representar cabal y dignamente a la familia? Acaso portas orgulloso el emblema Andley porque pertenece a la élite más exclusiva en América? Porque la familia tiene infinitas propiedades, bancos y maneja la economía del país casi a su antojo? Acaso estás orgulloso del poderío de la familia?

Decidió darle una oportunidad, si conoció bien a su sobrino aunque estuviera lejos de él, su personalidad, sus valores y lo que creía entonces sabía la respuesta que éste daría a todo lo que había preguntado, el verdadero Anthony respondería…

- Jamás hablé de tal cosa – Dijo totalmente ecuánime - Por si lo has olvidado, tío, el apellido Andley data de siglos atrás, la historia de la familia fue una de mucho sufrimiento, muerte, esperanza y renacimiento, de aquel primer Andley que colocó sobre Arbedeen la primera piedra del condado que nos pertenece, de los Andley que pelearon por la independencia de la nación contra el imperio británico donde por resultado sólo hubo derramamiento de sangre de inocentes pero que dejaron muy en claro que nadie está por encima de una persona! Esas son las verdaderas raíces de los Andley y no lo que son hoy! Ese es el honor que me propongo llevar en mi vida a diario tío y no un tonto orgullo sólo por el poder y el dinero que los Andley de hoy tengan y que han olvidado por completo de dónde provino! De los valientes Andley que no se vendieron ante la corona británica y que al ser llamados traidores tuvieron que abandonar con dolor su patria, eso es honor tío! Ese es el orgullo con el que porto el emblema! Es por esa historia que está detrás de nuestro apellido que puse todo mi esfuerzo para volverme en un digno representante de tal herencia!

Albert lo observó callado y con los ojos muy abiertos, lo mismo le sucedía a Candy y a todos los demás.

_Sólo Anthony…. – _Lo veía Candy embelesada mientras sus pupilas verdes reconocían por primera vez en él algo de lo que era su Anthony querido – _Sólo Anthony podía hablar con semejante pasión y fuerza…. Yo lo sé muy bien….Su mirada al hablar así, el brillo que por segundos vi en sus ojos… eso quiere decir que él es….._

_Anthony… _Pensó Albert- _Has respondido como lo haría él, el verdadero Anthony jamás se enorgullecería del poder y las buenas costumbres de la familia….entonces tú si eres…_

- O me dirás acaso que estabas consciente de esto y te sentías un digno representante de nuestra historia? – Le refutó.

Liam sonrió disimuladamente, sabía que había elegido bien, qué fiera, aún se preguntaba cómo había logrado mantenerlo en calma durante los años en Escocia.

Alguien que ingresó en la sala interrumpió al muchacho rubio.

- Elroy! – Se levantó Adam – Qué haces aquí?

- Soy la matriarca de la familia después de todo – Entró con la cabeza en alto, había escuchado lo último dicho por esa persona y fue cuando lo supo todo, en sus momentos de rebelión, Anthony había hablado con tan potente voz, seguridad y convencimiento como lo había hecho ahora.

- Acaso has venido a votar hermana? Bien, siendo una mujer no tienes ese derecho pero al ser la matriarca tienes un lugar en este Consejo, bienvenida…. – Liam se movió de su lugar con una ligera inclinación y mirada divertida.

Elroy caminó y pasó de lado de donde estaba Anthony de pie, no pudo sostener su mirada ante el escrutinio del ojiazul y siguió su camino.

Liam vio la oportunidad perfecta, no quedarían dudas sobre quién estaría a su lado y quién no.

- Creo que Anthony ha dicho lo que tenía que decir y veo en sus rostros la misma convicción con la que yo creo en él, sólo me quedaría preguntarte a ti, hermana, Elroy de lado de quién estarás esta vez?

Silencio total, Candy observó el sufrimiento interno de la anciana quien había bajado la vista ante tal pregunta.

- Liam! – Se levantó Marshall – Aún no es la votación y…

- Para qué postergar algo que puede decidirse ahora mismo? Anda Elroy, cuál es tu decisión?

No se atrevía hablar pero sabía que por el bien de la familia debía decidir aunque eso rompiera su corazón.

Finalmente abrió sus ojos, observó a Anthony, después a Albert y aunque su voz no pudo ser escuchada con total claridad dijo:

- William….

- Tía abuela…. – Susurró Candy mientras la veía, inmediatamente volteó a ver a Anthony de quien no observó reacción alguna ante la decisión de quien había cuidado de él, Anthony la observaba y después giró su rostro hacia Albert.

- Perdóname Anthony… - Habló con pesar la anciana.

- No me sorprende su elección, yo siempre fui solamente el reemplazo para usted.

- Anthony! – Gritó la anciana.

Fue el acabose para Albert.

- LIAM EXPLICANOS TODO ESTO! – Suficiente, Anthony no era así.

_No Anthony! – _Pensaba Candy con desesperación – _Tú no puedes hablarle así a la tía abuela! Ella te quiere! Por qué? No lo entiendo Anthony! Si eres realmente tú…..si en verdad estás vivo, recuerda! Ella siempre te quiso…Anthony es la persona más amable que he conocido! Anthony daba alegría y paz a quienes estaban a su lado! Este no eres tú!_

- Antes que nada hijo – Se dirigió a Anthony ignorando a Albert – Te terminaré de demostrar qué tan correcto estaba cuando te refugié lejos de todos, es algo que te debía desde hace mucho tiempo….

- QUÉ….. – Albert no entendió nada.

- Así es William, salvé a Anthony del destino que le habrían dado los Andley ante la invalidez que sufrió derivado de su caída de caballo.

- In….inválido! – Candy abrió mucho sus ojos y comenzó a temblar.

- Inválido? – Lo enfrentó Albert – Habla de una buena vez Liam, sé perfectamente que todo esto lo has calculado y muy bien!

- Yo lo creí muerto cuando lo encontré en la cabalgata y llevé su cuerpo a la mansión, fue ahí donde me di cuenta que aún vivía al percibir un muy débil pulso en él y partí de inmediato rumbo a Chicago con él, no había tiempo que perder.

- Un momento! Hay algo que no cuadra aquí! – Ahora se levantó Archie – Yo vi a Candy en su habitación desmayada!

- Sí también encontramos a esa jovencita y opté por llevarla también para que descansara – Dio unos pasos – Cuando estuvimos en Chicago lo dieron por muerto y fue cuando le avisé a Elliot que esto se los avisara a ustedes, pero sucede que despertó después y, fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de su estado tan lamentable.

Candy comenzó a sentirse mal, Archie tuvo que ayudarle.

_Inválido…. Inválido…no murió…..no murió… -_ Hablaba en voz casi inaudible.

- Candy…Candy! Reacciona – Le hablaba su amigo.

- Liam….. hasta dónde llevaste tu mentira?! – Caminó Albert hacia el anciano.

- Responderé a tu pregunta con otra William, de haberse enterado todos del estado de invalidez de Anthony… qué hubieran decidido haber con él?

Todos voltearon a verse entre sí.

- Acaso ya olvidaron a Abel? Quien murió recluido en una casa de campo propiedad de la familia, acaso ya olvidaron a Rosemarie? Hermana, sabes la respuesta no es así? Tú sabes qué hubieran decidido hacer con él? Acaso lo habrías presentado a la sociedad en esa situación?

- Yo….

- Lo habrían enviado a un lugar alejado de la sociedad para que viviera su invalidez!

- No tenías derecho de alejarlo de nosotros! – Increpó Albert – Además está Vincent quien…..

- Qué? Acaso Vincent habría vuelto por él? Claro que no! Todo lazo con él estaba ya roto! No pudo siquiera cuidar de su propia esposa mucho menos de…

- LIAM! – Lo detuvo Albert.

- Oh William, acaso tú hubieras hecho algo por él? Si recuerdo bien, en dónde estabas en el momento en el que ocurrió todo? Mmm, ah sí, habías desaparecido nuevamente en uno de tus viajes sin sentido, si hubieras estado cerca de la mansión Andley como se te indicó te habrías dado cuenta de todo esto pero no fue así no es cierto? Cuánto tardaste en recibir la noticia?

Albert cerró sus puños.

- Lo cierto es que, este joven que conocí una sola vez cuando niño me dejó más impresionado por su inteligencia y determinación que el propio William Albert Andley! Y este hombre en el que se ha convertido ahora es fuego puro, la férrea determinación que un Andley debe tener! Y bien… alguien responderá a mi pregunta? Qué hubieran hecho? O acaso ya olvidaron lo que hicieron con el matrimonio de sus padres?

Silencio.

- Lo único que hice fue protegerlo de todos ustedes!

- Basta tío!

- Anthony… - Volteó a verlo preocupado.

- Es suficiente – Cerró sus ojos, lo que menos quería era despertar lástima con su historia.

No sabía si había sido su imaginación pero, había logrado ver ella en algún momento de esa conversación una mirada triste en él?

- LIAM QUÉ HICISTE CON ANTHONY?! – Albert perdió su habitual compostura calmada y lo jaló de las solapas de su chaqueta.

El otro sólo sonrió sabiendo el resultado de su acción, Anthony intervino de inmediato y detuvo la mano de Albert dándole una advertencia con su profunda mirada azul. Candy y Archie se pusieron de pie asustados ante una eventual pelea.

- No he venido a esto – Fue lo único que dijo, soltó la mano de Albert y se retiró a su asiento otra vez.

Cuando se alejó todos respiraron aliviados.

Collin había quedado sin palabras, este enfrentamiento era más de lo que esperaba que sería, volteó a ver a sus otros compañeros quienes estaban en un estado similar.

El viejo Marshall secó el sudor en su frente y ante una serie de palabras que intercambiaron, el anciano sabio y prudente se levantó de su lugar.

- Haremos un receso caballeros.

- William, Anthony… - Se puso de pie Collin – Anunciaremos la decisión del Consejo la próxima semana, pueden retirarse.

Liam volteó a ver a Collin molesto, el aludido sólo se encogió de hombros, ya hablaría con él y lo calmaría.

- Nos vamos hijo, Elliot nos espera en el automóvil… - Tomó su bastón y salió a paso rápido del lugar.

Anthony suspiró internamente, había esperado que todo esto se acabara ese mismo día, se puso de pie y se marchó sin decir más.

Candy se encontraba sentada, mirando fija y obsesionadamente el piso, su mente se había convertido en un verdadero remolino de emociones, lo peor de todo, no sabía cómo acercarse y hablar con esa persona! Cuando la puerta se cerró fue que se dio cuenta que quien había salido era precisamente esa persona que decía ser Anthony, el ruido de la puerta la hizo reaccionar: no podría vivir otra vez con la tortura de no saber en dónde verlo así que se levantó y corrió para alcanzarlo.

- Candy espera! – Gritó Archie y Albert solamente observó su reacción desde su asiento y cerró uno de sus puños.

Realmente caminaba muy rápido el chico, lo encontró en la entrada de la villa que daba a ese bonito jardín.

La escena le fue reveladora, el muchacho alto y rubio caminando en medio de ese jardín, aunque no eran rosas las que lo rodeaban pero sintió que ese era su lugar.

- ANTHONY! ESPERA! – Nunca supo de dónde tomó el impulso y valor para hablarle nuevamente.

La chica corrió hasta donde estaba él y éste se detuvo.

- Necesita algo señorita White?

Ella sintió que se había quedado como una piedra, no, no no y no! Ese no era Anthony!

- Yo…. – No atinaba a decir nada, lo único que hacía era ver sus ojos azules, profundos, tan iguales pero tan distintos ahora…

Él seguía observándola en silencio, sólo esperaba a que le dijera lo que le quería decir.

- No… - Sollozó – Tú no eres Anthony….

- Está muy equivocada…_señorita…_ - Intervino una voz masculina.

Candy, quien para ese momento ya había sido alcanzada también por Albert y Archie, a todos les pareció extraña la manera de dirigirse de Liam con ella.

- Él es Anthony Andley, hijo de Rosemarie y que vivió un tiempo con ustedes.

Candy entonces volteó con el muchacho y no pudo resistir más su angustia.

- Anthony soy yo! Candy! Soy Candy! – Puso sus manos en los brazos de él - Anthony! Por qué no me…

- Sé que no es muy caballeroso de mi parte decir esto pero acaso pretende saltar de heredero en heredero? – La interrumpió el hombre.

- Qué dice? – Por primera vez le habló a ese señor.

- Realmente esto es muy molesto, acaso no estaba comprometida hasta hace unos días con Neil Leagan?

- Qué…. – Sintió que el aire le faltaba.

- Anthony, no leímos la noticia en el periódico hace poco?

- NO! – Sintió una inmensa urgencia de aclarar eso con él – Anthony yo no… yo jamás!

- Y se comprometió luego de que vivió bajo el mismo techo con un hombre sin estar casada? Y ni más ni menos que con William, su padre adoptivo por Dios! Qué es lo que pretende usted?

- LIAM RESPETA A CANDY! – Albert llegó furioso a punto de golpearlo.

- HE DICHO QUE BASTA! – Gritó Anthony molesto, por qué siempre terminaba así cuando se referían a algo sobre esa joven? – La relación entre usted y la señorita White no me interesa, Liam! No debiste decir tal cosa! – Le recriminó – Disculpen, nos retiramos.

Candy quedó helada ante las palabras de Anthony, acaso él pensaba que ella y Albert…y además de eso había visto aquella nota en el periódico? No! Nada de eso era verdad!

- Espera Anthony! No es así! Eso no es así!

Liam se deshizo del agarre de Albert y acomodó su saco.

- No tiene caso que lo niegue, nosotros la vimos abrazándose a William y después entrar en aquel departamento, realmente muy desagradable, o acaso vas a negarme William que este sentimiento es correcto y moral? Es tu hija adoptiva por Dios!

- TE PROHIBO QUE VUELVAS A DECIR ALGO ASÍ LIAM! – Lo único que lo sacaba de sus cabales a Albert.

- LIAM! FUE SUFICIENTE! QUE TE QUEDE CLARO! – Le advirtió Anthony.

Liam quedó en silencio, se dio media vuelta encontrando a Marshall y los demás miembros del Consejo que habían observado la escena.

- Marshall, sigues pensando igual aún con lo que escuchaste? Semejante cosa, ya quiero ver las acciones de los Andley hundirse cuando se sepa de esta aberración – Comenzó a caminar – O me vas a negar tus sentimientos William?

Le sonrió satisfecho ante el silencio del aludido y se marchó, Anthony supo bien interpretar la silenciosa respuesta de Albert, suspiró y dio vuelta para también retirarse pero en ese momento alguien lo sujetó del brazo.

Una mano que temblaba mientras sujetaba la manga de su saco.

- Anthony…. – Cerró sus ojos y recargó su rostro sobre el brazo del joven.

- Espera Anthony! Tienes que escucharnos! – Gritó desesperado Archie.

- Anthony – Continuó hablando en voz baja y elevó su rostro para verlo directamente, cosa que tuvo por efecto dejar sin habla al joven, hasta dónde había llegado aquella farsa? Qué cosas le habían dicho de ella? Era por eso que no le dirigía la palabra? Qué es lo que Anthony sabía de ella?

- Anthony yo no…Albert y yo no…..

- Señorita White, como dije antes en la audiencia, no estoy interesado en mi pasado, no vine aquí a eso, a juzgar sus acciones, no estoy aquí para eso, discúlpeme tengo que retirarme…

Candy soltó lentamente el brazo de Anthony, no entendía nada, no había podido aclarar nada ni tampoco saber más de él, lo que desconocían todos, claramente era que, el joven padecía de amnesia.

Anthony se alejó sintiendo una profunda incomodidad que no supo a qué atribuir.

_No tenías que aclararme nada a mí, por qué lo hiciste? Qué sentido hay en buscar lo que nunca pude ya recuperar…. _

Candy cayó de rodillas al ver que se alejaba de ella.

_Dulce era tu voz, cuando pronunciabas mi nombre, dulce tu mirada cuando me regalabas una flor…. Tierno y protector cuando en tus brazos estaba, ese es el Anthony que está en mi corazón, _

Albert le ayuda a levantarse.

- Candy…

_Ignoro lo que ha sucedido, qué tanto me desprecies o te sea ahora indiferente pero, Anthony es y seguirá siendo Anthony, el chico que me dio un nuevo cumpleaños y honró mi nombre con una nueva rosa…. Aquel que siendo sólo una sirvienta, desprolija y sucia me dio todo el amor del mundo…._

- Candy… - Insistió Albert al ver que la joven no desviaba su mirada de aquel camino por el que se había ido él.

_Porque ese Anthony me llenó de amor… Las señales de tu regreso me hablaron todo este tiempo, de Anthony y yo por él…._

- Ese no es Anthony, Albert…

- Sí Candy? – Él lo supo.

- No sé qué sucedió, no entiendo nada Albert pero el Anthony que yo veo está sufriendo, lo sé y yo…yo lo haré regresar!

Sus bonitos ojos verdes brillantes y determinados en la decisión que había tomado no dejaron de ver la figura que de él que se perdía en aquel automóvil que partía. Albert lo supo, Anthony había regresado a su vida, no, en realidad nunca se había ido de ella.

_Hemos visto el poder de cambiar el futuro_

_En nuestros sueños_

_Puedo escuchar tu llanto dentro del ruido_

_Me reí de ello, aunque ello sólo expuso todas mis debilidades_

_Solo tu puedes saber a dónde dirigirte_

_Persiguiendo un cielo distinto al mío_

_Deseamos el coraje para poder enfrentar el futuro_

_Aunque estés perdido en el pasado_

_Permanece sonriendo,_

_Hasta que puedas ver nuevamente el presente_

_La primera vez que quise saber sobre ti_

_La gran distancia que había entre nuestros corazones_

_Me asustaba_

_Solamente para poder entender_

_Aquello que es desconocido_

_Podemos seguir adelante_

_Quiero abrazar tus lágrimas y tu dolor_

_Pero entre más corro, más me alejo de ti y eso me preocupa_

_Puedo escuchar tu canto en medio del ruido_

_Y comencé a verme a mí misma desaparecer_

_Por favor, dame la fuerza para cambiar el futuro  
en donde, tal como supuse, estoy sola_

_Solamente con tu sonrisa_

_Puedo volar muy alto_

_Deseamos el coraje para unir nuestros corazones_

_Mientras siga perdidamente enamorada de ti_

_Para seguir riendo a tu lado_

_Hasta que podamos volver a nuestro verdadero yo_

_(Corazones Paralelos – Yuki Kajiura – Serie: Pandora Hearts)_


End file.
